One Last Night
by Monstra Steele Grey
Summary: *Warning. Material might be too sensitive for viewers* A drunken one night stand suddenly turns into something more when Anastasia Steele, a girl from the wrong side of the tracks, accidentally hooks up with billionaire Christian Grey. Will their relationship become something more? Or was it just a meaningless night?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Tonight is the night.** I'm going clubbing with Kate, something we haven't done since graduation. And I am planning on getting stupid drunk.

We recently achieved some promotions at work and want to celebrate our success with a few friends.

Bigger pay. Newer positions. This is a great opportunity for us and one that I'm not preparing on leaving behind. Tonight is the night.

"Hey Ana, you ready to go?", Kate calls out from her room as I apply some last-minute mascara on and take one last look in the mirror. I fluff my hair up to look more confident, apply a little more lipstick, and finally make my way out.

"Wow. You look HOT, Ana", she exclaims. I give myself a little twirl to acknowledge her compliment.

"I do clean up pretty nice. We meeting Elliot later on?"

"He's gonna meet us there."  
"Awesome. You ready for this?"

"Hell, yeah!", she yells and I giggle in response. She checks her hair one last time, I slip on my heels, and we head out for the craziest night of my life.

 **The club is loud** and it's impossible to find a table through the crowd of sweaty bodies and tequila shots all around. Finally, we find Elliot sitting at the bar and Kate pulls him in for a hot and heavy make-out session, even though they just hooked up last night; don't they ever stop?

"Hey, baby. You look good", he addresses towards Kate and she expresses her humility as only she can.

"You do too. I missed you."

"I missed you too", he replies before directing his attention to me. "Hey, Ana. You look nice."

"Thanks, Elliot. You too", I respond before looking at Kate. "Hey, I'm gonna head to the restroom but order me a beer okay? Figured I take it slow before we lighten up."

"That's my girl! Hurry back. I'm buyin' the first round." She exclaims and I make my way out.

 **A few minutes later,** Kate and Elliot are in the middle of the dance floor getting a lot more close than usual, so I make my way to the bar and order a Cosmo. I welcome the liquid to my throat and order another one before the first one's even done.

"Don't you want to take it easy?", I hear someone ask and I turn to see a beautiful man in a formfitting shirt and dark jeans—I think. The lights are too bright for me to tell—taking a shot of a Whiskey before signaling to the bartender for another round.

"Easy's not really my style", I declare. "Who are you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Guess not."

"What about you?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Just want to make sure your name is as beautiful as you look", he smirks and I find myself blushing at his comment.

"Good try. Ana. My name's Ana."

"Good. You're safe", he remarks with an amused look in his eyes.

"Wouldn't know about that", I confess. I came here for one thing and one thing only; a good time away from the stress. Jack is kicking my ass and I need this before I go insane. _As if I hadn't already…_

"You here with your boyfriend?", the man asks as I take another swig of a Cosmo before ordering another drink; this time, vodka.

"I don't have a boyfriend. Not really my thing."

"Why not?"

"Why should I explain myself to you?", I remark dismissively but I'm having some fun as well.

"Just figured you for a party girl is all."

"And what are you?" As I ask this, he stands to his feet and looks deep into my eyes before gently running his thumb over my bottom lip. My breath catches as I lean into his touch. God, he's beautiful.

"Just a man looking for some fun", he whispers. I gasp at his words. Is he being serious? Even my subconscious is at a loss for words.

"What kind of fun?", I ask shakily. He reaches for my hand before bringing it up to his lips and kissing it gently.

"The kind I want with you", he answers coolly and I'm lost in my tracks. _How cow._ He really is being serious. I haven't had a boyfriend since…

Before I can think about it further, the man ultimately takes my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze before leading me off the dance floor and towards a staircase and velvet rope with a tough-looking bouncer completely covered in tattoos. The man shows his wrist to the bouncer who scans it, types something on a computer, and moves the rope for the man to enter. He leads me upstairs and my heartrate spikes. _Am I really doing this?_ I just met this man and now where am I heading? _Have I ever done this before?_

 _Never,_ my subconscious remarks but I ignore her as the man takes out a card of some kind and unlocks a door.

He leads me inside before putting a _Do Not Disturb_ sign on the handle as he closes the door. I watch as he removes his shoes and socks before heading for the mini bar and pouring himself a glass.

"Would you like one?", he asks me. I shake my head. No more alcohol for now.

The man takes a quick drink and sets the glass down on a nearby counter. He walks over to me with a carnal look in his eyes. _Oh my…_

"I wanna be very rough with you", he says quietly. I clear my throat before responding.

"So…be rough with me", I answer in a quiet whisper and he takes the cue as he pulls me into his arms. He kisses me hard and I try to match his movements as best I can. He pushes me back until my legs hit the foot of the bed and he pushes me down. I watch helplessly as he slowly lifts his shirt and pulls it over his head, throwing it on the ground. He climbs on top and unzips my jeans and pulls them down ever-so-slowly, leaving me in agonizing wait. He finally pulls them off completely and throws them on top of his shirt. He kisses me again as his tongue glides past my lips and finds my own, intertwining with no intentions to stop. He lifts my shirt and slips it completely off my head but just as he goes to undo my bra, I stop his hands before he has the chance.

"I don't wanna go that far", I quietly say and he smiles as he accepts my decision. He kisses me one more time and then glides his tongue down _there_. I inhale sharply as he moves my panties to the side and inserts two fingers deep inside me. I hear him groan in approval and he pumps his fingers in. Out. In. Out. I tilt my head back at the sensation and feel my climax fast approaching. Just as I feel my walls tightening, he suddenly removes his fingers and I'm left in a hot mess. I pout in rejection but he just smirks in response.

"Not yet, baby", he whispers and before I know it, he lifts me up and sets me on his lap.

"Hold on", he orders and lifts me again as I watch him undo his jeans and pull them down, along with his boxers. I stare wordlessly and he gently slides me unhurriedly onto his length. I revel in the feel as he works up a pace. I bounce on him as he humps me from underneath, and soon I feel my walls tightening again and hold onto him for dear life.

"That's it. Come for me, baby", he hisses and that's all it takes for my orgasm to rip through me and I shout to the ceiling, coming hard with his arms holding me tight. He keeps up the pace until I feel him stiffen under me and mumble my name. We sit there for a while as we catch our breath.

"Wow", I huff.

"Wow, yourself", he replies. I giggle.

"I can't sit up", I say and he takes the hint as he gently lifts me up and lies me down. I can barely keep my eyes open and find myself falling asleep. I feel the bed shift as the mysterious man kisses my head and holds me close.

Tonight was not what I was expecting. But I'm glad. More than I know.

 **The next morning,** I wake with a jerk and it takes me a moment to realize where I am. My bedroom. _My bedroom…_ _When did I get home?_

I hold my head as my hangover takes over. _Jeez, I only had three…_

I carefully sit up and see that I'm wearing my blue PJ's that Kate got me for my birthday. As I contemplate last night, I'm then reminded of the mysterious stranger that I met. _Did I?_

It was too good to be true.

"Fuck. No more hangovers for a while", I grumble to myself as I struggle to sit up straight. I then see a glass of water and two Advil on my nightstand and welcome the remedies without hesitation. I hear a voice coming from the living room and figure Kate must be home early. Thank God I don't work today. Jack would kill me if I came to work drunk…again.

"There you are. I was worried you weren't coming home", she remarks as she takes a bite of Rocky Road ice cream straight from the container. _When's the last time she did that?_ We haven't done it since we were kids.

"Where's Elliot?", I ask groggily. She hesitates and lets out a long sigh before answering.

"Busy. He had to go work early", she replies disappointed. Ever since her and Elliot got together, he hasn't exactly been there for her and it's stressing her out. If I could help her, I would. I hate seeing her like this.

"Are you okay?", I ask carefully. She fakes a smile and takes another bite.

"I could be asking the same thing about you. Where were you last night? It's not like you to wander off." _Here we go again._ The Kate Kavanagh Inquisition.

"It's nothing. I just, um…I think I hooked up with someone."

"You think? Ana, that's not how this thing works", Kate jokes.

"I'm aware of that, Kate, but my head hurts too much to think about it right now."

"You take some Advil?" When she asks this, I look at her quizzically.

"Didn't you leave it out?"

"No? I was with Elliot last night and didn't come home for a while. We slept in."

"What?", I ask more to myself than to her but before I can ponder it any longer, I start to feel faint and need something to eat. I head into the kitchen and pull some chicken salad out of the fridge. I set the bowl on the counter right next to a newspaper that catches my eye. I look at the headline and read it aloud.

"Christian Grey Leads Company into New Heights. More on Page 6." _Christian Grey…_ Why does that name sound familiar?

I open the newspaper to page six and my jaw nearly drops.

"Ana? What's wrong?", Kate inquires and I don't even notice that she's standing across from me at the counter.

"Kate", I say timidly as I hand her the newspaper "I think I just hooked up with Christian Grey."


	2. Chapter One

"You did what?", Kate asks in disbelief. She's been staring at me for over a minute since I confessed the worst sin of my life. The last time she did this was when I found a boyfriend at school.

"Yeah, I had a little too much to drink and ended up going upstairs with him."

"Did he tell you who he was?"

"No."

"Wow, Ana."

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just…I'm just shocked is all."

"Trust me, you're not the only one."

"Was it good?", she inquires as I push a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah. It was", I blush.

"Well congratulations. You just hooked up with Seattle's most eligible bachelor."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't call it a big deal. It was just a one-night stand."

"How do you know?"

"Because…It didn't, feel real", I confess. Honestly, I can't even say it meant something to either one of us. Sure, it was amazing but why would that have any sort of value for us? We both just did it because the alcohol was getting to our heads. Truthfully, it was no big deal.

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"What can I do? It was nothing; that's all."

"Whatever you say, Ana. Hey, listen, I'm gonna be late getting home so don't wait up for me, okay?"

"Sure."

"Alright", she says and goes to put the ice cream back in the freezer. Just then, I hear my cell ringing from nearby and stumble to find it. I pull it out of my jacket and check the caller ID; it's Jack Hyde. _Shit._

"Hi Jack", I answer as sweetly as I can.

"I need you to come into work. It's urgent", is all he says back.

"Jack, today's my day off."

"I don't care. I need you to come in."

"What's the occasion?"

"Juts get your ass in here in twenty minutes. I'll be timing. Bye", he responds before hanging up on me. _Jesus…_ This is the last thing I want.

 **I park Wanda** in a nearby spot in front of SIP, check myself in the mirror, and carefully make my way inside. An older woman with shoulder-length black hair opens the door for me and I mumble my thanks. I head for the elevators down the hall and step inside, quickly entering the code to ride up. My anxiety kicks in as I contemplate why Jack needs me today. I don't have to come in for another four days so why bring me in now? What did I do wrong this time? Or is he just looking for an excuse to yell at me? Honestly, I wish I knew which.

Finally, the doors open and I make my way to Jack's office. Hannah emerges from the room and looks slightly stunned to see me.

"Ana? What're you doing here?", she asks.

"Jack called me in. Said it's urgent."

"Jesus. What'd you do now?"

"Who knows."

"Well, good luck. He's in a bad mood today, as if that's new, but if you need me I'll be in the breaker room downstairs."

"Awesome. Thanks, Hannah."

"Any time", she replies with a smile before grabbing a stack of papers and heading down the hallway. I take a deep breath, fix my hair, and make my way inside.

"Hi, Jack", I remark sweetly.

"Sit down", he orders. I comply without hesitation.

"Is something wrong?", I ask timidly.

"How do you explain this?", he barks as he throws a newspaper on the desk. I pick it up and look in horror; it's me and Christian Grey…in bed.

"I can explain…", I begin.

"I'm waiting", he urges.

"I was out with Kate celebrating, had a few drinks, met him and he took me to bed."

"I can see that but how did this picture end up in the paper?"

"I don't know. I didn't even realize we were being watched."

"Ana, you think it's okay to ruin my reputation and company like this? A rising Junior Editor caught in bed with Seattle's biggest heartbreaker, WHILE drunk? It's unacceptable, Ana! I can't have this floating around."

"I'm sorry…"

"Save it. I already got a call from Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. and they wanna settle this quietly and carefully. I understand your roommate is interviewing Mr. Grey soon?", he inquires. _How…?_

"Um, yes sir. Later this week."

"Good. I want you to accompany her and take care of this as soon as possible. One more wrong move and you're fired. Understand?" As he says this, I quietly gulp and hide my expression. This has always been my dream job but this has been my third account at inadvertently embarrassing the company and I can't risk anything else after this, not with what just happened. I gotta stay on Jack's good side, for now.

"Yes, Jack. I promise, I won't let you down."

"You better not, Ana. You got a lot of potential here and I would hate to see it perish from your recklessness, even when you're just starting out in your career. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Good. Glad we understand each other. Now get out and get to work. Since you're here, I figured you could make yourself useful for once", he orders. I quickly stand and make my way out. _Shit._ All this over a one-night stand? Has is it ever been this bad? I haven't gotten in this much trouble since my junior year of college and even that was different from now.

I shake my head at the thought, head for my desk, fire up the computer and start my work.

 **I'm able to** read two manuscripts today and make some notes while answering calls, sending e-mails, and fetching an occasional bagel for Jack, all within the past three hours. Hannah comes by around eleven and I barely notice her as I'm busy reading an e-mail from Jerry.

"Hey, Ana. You want this?", I hear her ask and look up to see her holding out a cup for me.

"Twining's English Breakfast?", I ask hopefully.

"One and the same", Hannah smiles.

"Thank God", I answer as I take the welcome liquid. I needed this.

"Thanks, Hannah."

"No problem. So, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, Ana. Jack calls you on your day off and you haven't told me why since this morning."

"Oh, um. It was nothing. Just another mishap."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"How 'bout I tell you later? I got a lot of catchin' up to do."

"Okay. Just text me when you're done, alright?"  
"Sure thing", I smile.

"Excuse me", we hear someone ask and Hannah turns around to see an older man standing behind her.

"Can I help you, sir?", Hannah enquires.

"My boss would like to speak with a Jack Hyde on an important matter. He said it can't wait."

"Who's your boss?", Hannah asks as I take a sip of my tea.

"Christian Grey", the man answers and I nearly choke on my drink.

"Oh. Okay, um, let me just check with him and you can wait out here", Hannah remarks before heading off to Jack's office. I look up and see Christian Grey standing in the doorway walking in my direction. I quickly turn in my chair and avoid his gaze. _Fuck._ What's he doing here?

"Right this way", Hannah calls out and I continue to turn my chair so he can't see my face. Fortunately, he doesn't.

A few minutes go by and Christian emerges form Jack's office with a look of satisfaction on his face. _Oh?_ I try to avoid his gaze and pretend that I'm hard at work.

"Anastasia?", I hear someone ask and look up to see him gazing down at me, with more satisfaction on his face.

"Hello", I squeak before correcting myself. "Hello, Mr. Grey."

"Never thought I'd see you again. How are you feeling?", he asks.

"Um, just fine. Did you take me home?"

"You don't remember?"

"No?"

"You passed out, so I had no choice but to take you home. I can see you don't handle alcohol very well."

"I can handle it just fine. But last night, I guess it got to me more than what I wanted."

"No one's judging, Miss…"

"Steele."

"Miss Steele."

"Just call me Ana", I smile and go back to work. Christian sits down across from me with a look of concern on his face.

"Ana, I apologize for my behavior last night. I didn't mean to lead you on like that, but since you were drunk…"

"You figured you'd take advantage of me? Since I was under the influence and at your command?"

"As I remember, you could've said no."

"And you could've stayed away. We were both out of sorts, so who's fault was that?"

"I didn't…", he begins but the older man steps out before he can finish. He stands and goes to talk to him. A few moments later, the older gentleman comes over and offers his hand for mine.

"Miss Steele, we apologize for our actions and hope to make it up to you if you'll let us."

"What do you mean?"

"We wish to take you out to discuss the issue at hand."

"Right now?"

"No, later. I can come by and pick you up while Mr. Grey meets us wherever you want to go."

"Um, I don't understand."

"This incident has garnered some bad publicity for both companies and the sharks are already circling. Due to Mr. Grey's—he says before clearing his throat—personal addictions, the press are assuming that foul play was at hand."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"A rising employee as yourself getting caught with someone of Mr. Grey's past, as well as some other felony accounts, could reflect your career as taking a turn for the worst. Especially due to the fact that you're working at SIP. Your boss has had the company's reputation ruined in the past but this? It's taking things too far. It makes you look more incapable of your job and unreliable for higher grounds in your life."

"But it was just a misunderstanding. I didn't even know who he was until this morning. If I had, I would've stayed away."

"Please, Miss Steele. Just come to dinner with my employer and we can make this all go away."

"How?"

"We can discuss that later. It's your choice." As he says this, I can hardly believe what I'm hearing. All this because I hooked up with the wrong man? Especially a man like Christian Grey? If it had been someone else, would I be in this much trouble? Still, I've thrown Jack's name into the ground one-too-many times in the past, so how the hell could I make this right?

Finally, I take a deep breath before answering.

"Fine. I get off work at seven forty-five."

"Splendid. I'll come pick you up then."

"Okay", I say before shaking his hand and he walks away. Christian gives me one more glance before walking away himself. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Hannah approaching looking just as confused as I feel.

"What was that all about?"

"You up for a lunch break? I'll pay."

"Sure thing."

 **Me and Hannah** are sitting at a window seat at a nearby deli and she can hardly believe the rundown she's been given. _Join the club…_

"So, he wants to meet up with you later?", she asks.

"Looks that way", I answer.

"Damn. No wonder I gave up on men."

"Oh, come on. Sawyer wasn't that bad."

"Yeah, but when you get a call to join the army…"

"At least he keeps in touch."

"Wish he was doing that in a different way", she laughs. I find myself joining in as well.

"So, do you like him?", she asks suddenly.

"Who?"

"Christian Grey?"

"What? Why would I like him?"

"HELLO. You just had sex with him while celebrating your promotion. It's been all over the news since we got here and even the barista recognized you as soon as we walked in."

"Yeah, and then he asked for my phone number without making eye contact, so don't act like I'm some kind of celebrity."

"Ana, you _are_ a celebrity. How many people can say they've done something like this?"

"Get real, Hannah. I'm sure Mr. Grey's slept with half of Seattle by now."

"Oh, so it's Mr. Grey now?", she inquires with one eyebrow raised.

"Well, that is his name after all."

"And do you think you meant anything to him?"

"I doubt that I did."

"He did bring you home after all."

"Because I passed out! Anyone could've done that."

"Not in this lifetime. Chivalry is dead you know. Even Kate believes that and she's dating Elliot as we speak."

"Well, Kate has always had interesting taste in men", I say under my breath.

"And apparently, so do you", Hannah remarks and I let out a heavy sigh.

"What do I do?"

"Maybe take the ball while you're at it."

"What do you mean?"

"Ana, you're a Junior Editor that's barely making it by because Jack's too proud to give you a raise or higher position. He might see something in you, but he's not doing anything about it and you've been working for him for almost nine years now and it hasn't gotten any better. Even Liz is noticing that but nothing she says will ever come to light. I just think that maybe, just maybe, you should take this opportunity while you can and just see where it goes for now. If it doesn't work out, fine. But if it does, what have you got to lose?"

As she says this, I can see her point. I've been waiting for my life to start but even with my latest promotion, it just doesn't feel like enough. If I could hold onto Christian Grey for now, maybe Jack would give me the job I want and I could leave it at that and then Christian would do fine. But, would I really want to be associated with a man that's an alcoholic and unpredictable with his actions? Would I ever want that? He can't even keep a date for more than three weeks. Why would I ever matter for someone like that? I've been broken before and I don't want to go down that road again. Besides, I would just be using him. So it wouldn't be worth it for either one of us. I don't know what to do.

"I feel like Annie right now", I huff.

"At least she had a happy ending." I chuckle in response.

"Just, tell me how it goes and what you wanna do. Who knows, he might surprise you."

"All men surprise me. Just never in the way I want", I confess. Hannah takes my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"Just give it a chance, okay? I'm here for you if you ever wanna talk."

"Thanks, Hannah. I might take you up on that."

 **Later that day,** I read the clock and it says 7:30. Today's events have been racing through my mind and now I'm wishing that I had a drink right about now. Just as I'm preparing to leave, Jack comes out of his office and I hear him lock the door behind him.

"Be sure to lock up when you leave, Ana. I'll see you the next time you come in."

"Jack, I'm really sorry about this. I swear that it wasn't my intention to embarrass you or the company in any way. I'll make this right; I promise." He smiles in response.

"I'll hold you to that. Goodnight."

"Goodnight", I reply and soon, he's gone. I'm about to make a few final notes when I hear a **ping** on my computer. I check the address and my brows furrow in response; it's from Christian Grey. _How the hell did he get my e-mail?_ Is he stalking me now? Reluctantly, I open it and start reading.

 **From:** Christian Grey

 **Subject:** Dinner

 **Date:** August 10 2018 15:30

 **To:** Anastasia Steele

Miss Steele, I hope your day has been productive. Taylor, my driver, is waiting outside for you with something that I hope will ease the misunderstanding we have faced. I shall see you soon.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

I sit staring at my screen in disbelief. He's really taking this personal, isn't he? And what could Taylor have that would make me feel better? Should I be worried? I send him a quick response and make my final notes before grabbing my bag and heading outside. Maybe Hannah's right, maybe I should give this a chance but just how far will it go? It was an unbiased one-night stand. Just how important could it possibly be?


	3. Chapter Two

**I'm standing on the** curb with a sight I was not expecting. A limo. Taylor is standing by a fucking limo right now. Is this for real?

"Good evening, Miss Steele. How was your night?", Taylor asks professionally.

"It was fine, thank you. Where's Christian?", I answer. Before he responds, he opens the door and Christian climbs out.

"Hello, Anastasia", he addresses, looking very fine in a form-fitting gray suit.

"Hi. Are you serious about this?"

"I'm always serious, Miss Steele."

"Wow", I breathe.

"I'm not stopping there."

"What do you mean?" As I ask this, he forms a small smirk and walks closer to me, breaking the space between us. _Oh._

"Turn around", he whispers and I'm momentarily taken aback.

"Trust me", he smiles. I cautiously turn around and feel his warm breath on the back of my neck. Holy cow, is he close. Just then, he takes out a black blindfold and places it over my eyes, completely taking my sight. I feel him tie a bow in the back of my head and my breathing shallows. What is he doing?

"What are you doing?", I ask timidly.

"Don't worry, this isn't a first", he simply says and I can sense his smile. He then takes my hand and leads me to the car. He carefully helps me inside and buckles me, still leaving the blindfold on. He then closes the door behind me, mumbles something to Taylor, and then climbs in on the other side. I hear two doors close before we finally head off. My breathing quickens as I suddenly worry about where we're going.

"Where are you taking me?", I ask again.

"It's a surprise", he simply says.

"What kind of surprise?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"How did you get my e-mail?"

"I called your boss and asked for it, stating that I'm the man in the newspaper with you. I told him why and he gave me your e-mail."

"Just like that? He's never that easy to convince for something like that."

"I guess we're not the only ones with an image to protect."

"You're a mysterious man", I confess.

"So I've been told", he answers dryly. _Oh?_

I then hear him pop a bottle of something and hear some kind of liquid hitting the inside of a glass, as well as what sounds like ice cubes following along.

"What's that?"

"Champagne. I figured you might be thirsty." He then takes my hand before placing a tall glass for me to hold. He directs my hand and I welcome a sip of cool, crisp champagne to my throat. Damn, that's good.

"Do you always drink?", I suddenly ask.

"Only when I'm stressed."

"How often is that?"

"According to my family, too often", he states and I sense that he wants me to drop the subject.

"Are we going far?"

"Not with what I have in mind", he softly chuckles.

"Am I gonna know soon enough?"

"Maybe. Or maybe not. Just trust me, okay?", he inquires before taking my hand. He places a soft kiss on my knuckles and I gasp at his touch.

"Okay", I whisper and we ride in silence.

 **A few minutes pass by** and I feel the car come to a stop. Christian climbs out and soon I hear him opening my door, taking my hand to help me out.

"We're here."

"Where's here?", I ask.

"Just wait and see." _See. Huh._

Christian then leads me somewhere and before I know it, he picks me up and carries me up a flight of stairs as I hold onto him for dear life. Once we're at the top, he sets me down on what feels like a leather couch and I hear him sit down nearby.

"Keep the blindfold on. I'll let you know when to take it off", he orders and I find myself pouting in return.

"I'm not used to waiting for long, Mr. Grey."

"I am aware, Miss Steele. But trust me on this. It'll be worth it; I promise."

"What am I supposed to do until then?"

"Sleep. I'll wake you when we're there." I take this as his final hint. I carefully lay down on the fine leather and try my best to fall asleep.

 _"_ _Wow", I huff._

 _"_ _Wow, yourself", he replies. I giggle._

 _"_ _I can't sit up", I say and he takes the hint as he gently lifts me up and lies me down. I can barely keep my eyes open and find myself falling asleep. I feel the bed shift as the mysterious man kisses my head and holds me close._

 _Tonight was not what I was expecting. But I'm glad. More than I know._

 **I sit up** after a while and struggle to wake up. I then feel someone slipping my blindfold off and my eyes adjust to the light.

"Nice to see you again, Miss Steele", Christian states.

"Wish I could say the same", I moan. Christian sits down across from me and I see a bottle of whiskey in his hands. He takes a swig before setting it on a table dividing us from each other.

"Did you sleep well?", he then asks as a waiter brings me a glass of water. I mumble my thanks and welcome the cool refreshment to my mouth.

"Yes. Thank you."

"You know you talk in your sleep?", he suddenly says and my eyes widen in horror.

"What did I say?"

"I couldn't tell. You were mumbling a lot."

"Shit", I say under my breath.

"You're an interesting woman, Miss Steele."

"I'm not interesting", I confess.

"Why would you say that?", he enquires as he raises an eyebrow.

"Well look at me."

"I am, and I see potential."

"You say that to everyone, Mr. Grey?"

"Not everyone, but any man could see that in you."

"I doubt it."

"Don't", he says as he leans across to close the space. He reaches out his hand before gently stroking my cheek, causing my breath to catch in my throat.

"Don't do that", I lie.

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust you right now."

"Why don't you trust me?"

"Because."

"I need more than that, Miss Steele."  
"Wouldn't you like to know", I quietly say as I lean into his touch. I close my eyes and accept his embrace. He leans closer and whispers in my ear.

"More than you know."

Just then, Taylor comes before I can answer.

"We've arrived, sir", he states.

"Merci", Christian replies and my brows furrow.

"We're here", he smiles.

"Where's here?"

"See for yourself", he says and I stare out the window, and see the Eiffel Tower shining nearby. _Holy shit._

"We're in Paris?", I gasp.

"You don't miss much, do you?"

"You could've told me we were leaving Seattle."

"I don't like giving too much away."

"I can see that."

"We can return in the morning. I have some business to attend to and then we'll take you home." As he says this, I get a little excited. _We're spending the night in France._ Paris, France.

"Okay", I stutter.

"Come", he orders, offering his hand for mine. I accept.

 **Christian leads me** outside and stumbles just as we reach the ground.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", he slurs as we follow Taylor to a nearby car. He helps us inside before taking the driver's seat.

"Have you ever been to France?", Christian asks me once we get on the road.

"No. I don't always have time to travel."

"Because of you boss?"

"Sometimes but it's just my choice."

"Why's that?" I shrug in response.

"And you call me mysterious."

"Aren't you?"

"Only when I need to be. Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Good." He kisses my hand and we drive off.

 **Taylor pulls up** outside a French restaurant but I'm not even going to try to pronounce it. I'm terrible at that. Christian picks up a water bottle on the floor and untwists the cap. He drinks for a few seconds before setting it down. He then climbs out and walks over to my side. He opens my door and reaches out his hand for me.

"Personal favorite", he states and once I'm out, he closes the door. He leads me to the restaurant and holds the door open for me, allowing me to walk ahead. A maître d greets us in French and Christian responds back, although I'm not sure what he said. The man motions for us to follow him and we stop at one of the booths. I slide in and Christian sits opposite of me. Soon, a waiter approaches us and tries his best to ask our order in English. I like him already.

"Hello, sir and madam. Can I get you a few drinks?"

"Do you have any recommendations?", Christian asks.

"Tonight's special is a rich red wine."

"That'll be fine", Christian announces before looking to me for confirmation.

"Um, I'll have whatever you're having", I address.

"Two glasses of your finest, please."

"Coming right up", the waiter declares before walking off.

"You seem nervous", Christian says.

"I wasn't expecting to come here today."

"Was it a nice surprise?"

"Yeah. It was", I smile.

"Good. Now tell me about yourself."

"Um, there's really not much to know about me. I'm just average, is all."

"How did you end up working at SIP?"

"Um, I was doing a lot of reading at school and ended up writing a paper on Tess of D'Urbervilles, and, um, my professor really liked it and sent it to SIP."

"And they published it?"

"More than that. They said I had talent and offered me a job. I told them reading was my passion so we arranged for something to fit my needs. I've been working there ever since."

"I might have to read that then." I can't help my laugh in response.

"I'm not a good writer. I just got lucky that time."

"Are you interested in writing at all?"

"I mean, I like it, but I would much rather read people's work than write my own. Kate, my roommate, is more of a writer than I am. Me just being an editor is as far as I've wanted to go."

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm just waiting for the next step in my career."

"What do you mean?"

"Um, usually it only takes a few years for someone at SIP to get a promotion, but it took me about eight or nine years to get mine."

"Why would your boss do that to you?"

"Oh, um, I guess he just doesn't think I'm ready enough for the future. It's fine." As I say this, I can tell Christian doesn't believe me.

"Has he always been like this?"

"Been like what?"

"Arrogant."

"Not really. He's not easy sometimes but at least I still have my job."

"Still, it seems like you need more than that."

"You don't know me."

"But I'm honest." I chuckle in response.

"Are you always this forward?"

"I didn't realize I was."

"You must be blind then."

"Guess I am", he answers with a little gleam in his eyes. I giggle in return. Soon, the waiter returns with a dish of something on our table and our drinks. Christian thanks him and he takes off.

"Did you order this?", I ask.

"I called ahead before picking you up."

"You're very persistent, Mr. Grey."

"Likewise, Miss Steele."

"What is this?"

"Ratatouille. Another favorite."

"It's a first for me."

"I guess we'll have to change that", he smiles when I look at him and I squirm in my seat. How does he do that?

 **We finish our meal** and Taylor takes us to a local hotel near where we were. I follow Christian inside and he waves to a man at the check-in desk. The man waves back as we find an elevator before Christian calls for it. We step inside and Christian presses the button for the twentieth floor, holding my hand firmly in place. I bite my lip to hide my nervousness and can catch Christian smirking from the corner of my eye. Once we arrive, he leads me out and takes out a card from his pocket. I'm suddenly having some memories from before.

"Are you going in there with me?", I shudder.

"No, I'll be down the hall", he replies. _Thank God._

Just as Christian unlocks the door, he pulls me closer and there's no space left between us. He runs his fingers through my hair and holds me close to his body. I look up into his eyes and can see an all-too-familiar look burning inside. I think my heart stops beating for a second as he stares down at me for what feels like forever. Time also seems to freeze as I stare right back.

"I don't usually do this, but I'm glad it's with you", he says quietly but before I can respond, his lips are suddenly on mine. He kisses me deeply and I struggle to fight back my moan. I slowly reach my hand up to stroke his face and can hear a deep groan in the back of his throat. He pulls me even closer as he deepens the kiss, invading my mouth with his tongue and tangling it with my own. He skillfully entwines and I'm completely lost to his embrace. All too soon, he pulls away and we're both breathing heavily. _Fuck._

"I'll see you tomorrow. Hope you sleep well", he breathes.

"You're not staying?"

"I don't sleep with anyone, at least not more than once."

"Why?"

"It's just the way I am", he responds. He pulls me in and kisses me one more time, before turning on his heel and leaving me in my tracks.


	4. Chapter Three

**"** **I can't talk about it right now",** I tell Kate on the phone. She's called me a lot later than usual but at least now she has a good excuse.

"Ana, you're in Paris. Paris! Is that not enough for you?"

"It's nothing."

"Ana, how many people get to experience this? He's going a long way to put this behind you."

"It's not just my reputation we're trying to protect, Kate. It looks like he needs some help."

"What do you mean?", she asks. I let out a long sigh before I respond. _How am I supposed to answer that?_

"It's not my place to say." She's silent for a while.

"Hey, you know I'm here for you right?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanna make sure you're okay."

"Kate, I'm fine. It's Christian Grey, nothing more. After this, he'll forget I even exist."

"You sure about that?"

"Since when am I ever wrong?" I'm rewarded with a chuckle on the other end.

"Okay, I see your point. Just take it easy, alright? I'm still kind of fond of you, you know."

"I know. I'll send you pictures, okay?"

"I'll be waiting."

"Okay. Bye, Kate."

"Bye", she answers and I hang up. I toss my phone on the bed and place my hands on my hips, wondering what the hell I've gotten myself into. _Why am I doing this?_ I'm in Paris with Christian Grey, and all because of a scandal. Has my life ever been messed up this way? Honestly, nothing's coming to mind.

I sit down on the edge of the bed and try to wrap my mind over the last few days, particularly how I'm here. I've had a fair share of men in my life but none of them could get under my skin like this. Maybe this was a mistake. If I hadn't met Christian Grey, I'd be back home. _God, I need a drink._

As I'm sitting there, I suddenly hear some singing coming from nearby and it sounds awfully familiar.

 _Christian?_ I stand up, not caring about how I look with a t-shirt and sweatpants, and head for the door. I grab my key card off the vanity close by and make my way out. I follow the sound until I stop by the fifth door down and carefully knock.

Christian doesn't respond.

I try again.

Nothing. I check the door and see it's unlocked. I slowly swing it open and make my way inside. I can hear Christian in a nearby room but still can't see him as I enter more. Soon, I notice a door past the bed and light emanating from under the crack, moonlighting the carpet for a deeper glow. I walk closer as his voice gets louder. I peek past the slightly-opened door and see him shirtless with the top button of his jeans undone, and a bottle of vodka in one hand, and a glass in the other.

"Don't tell me you can't see you're, better than everything and everyone. It's no coincidence the rain is gone. And you, become, my burning sun." Before he can continue, I accidentally stumble over the carpet, causing the door to open even more. Christian looks in my direction as I struggle to regain my posture. _Real smooth, Ana._

"Miss Steele", Christian addresses, confused.

"I, um, I heard you from my room", I explain. He pours his glass about half-way full and takes a drink.

"Didn't think anyone else was up", he says.

"Neither did I", I confess.

"Least you're honest", he jokes. He pours more of the vodka and downs it in a second. He walks out of the room but stumbles as he does.

"Are you okay?"

"Just fine, Miss Steele", he declares before sitting on the edge of the bed. His hair falls in his face and I can see a small glisten of sweat shining on his forehead. I walk over to him and sit down by his side. He sets the glass down on the floor and takes a quick drink from the bottle, before setting it down as well.

"How long have you been like this?", I ask.

"Like what?"

"Drunk." He chuckles softly in return.

"Since forever. It calms my nerves."

"Are they always high?"

"You ask a lot of questions, Miss Steele."

"Likewise, Mr. Grey."

"Are you always this forward?"

"I didn't realize I was", I say, throwing his words back at him from earlier. He laughs in response and I find myself doing the same.

"You shouldn't be asking these questions to someone you don't know."

"I think I know you enough."

"Same with the press. They're always looking for a fuckin' story about me to run their mouths on."

"Can you blame them?"

"Not really. Only myself, to be honest."

"That must be hard."

"What can you do?", he asks. I'm silent for a moment before I continue.

"Go down your route?"

"It's the only way I know."

"Maybe it's the only one you want to know."

"Hmm. You're funny."

"Just being honest, Mr. Grey."

"I can see that, Miss Steele", he responds. I let out an exasperated sigh as he does.

"Can't you just call me Ana?"

"Can't you call me Christian?"

"You want me to stop?"

"Would be nice. Only my staff calls me Mr. Grey."

"I can see why. You seem pretty controlling." As I say this, he stands, grabs the bottle, and takes one more drink.

"You have no idea", he smirks, and then sets his bottle on the nightstand, leaving a loud **clink** as he does. I stand up to follow along just as his feet give away from under him, almost causing himself to fall. I catch him and he chuckles as I do.

"Fast hands, Ana."

"I have a feeling you do this a lot."

"Least I'm not the only one who can't walk."

"I find that hard to believe." He softly chuckles.

"Are you always this open, Anastasia?"

"Only when I need to be."

"Nice", he slurs and I wonder if he's going to faint.

"I think you need to sit back down."

"Easier said than done."

"Just try it." He takes a step forward but stops in his tracks.

"Stay here", I order.

"So bossy", he smirks.

"Stay here and I'll be right back", I say as I take the vodka and glass and head for the bathroom. I set the bottle on the sink and take the glass before filling it to the top. I make my way back to Christian and hand him the remedy. He doesn't accept.

"Take it", I order.

"Not interested", he replies.

"Take it", I repeat, not taking no as a response. He looks at me in a way I don't understand, but then scoffs as he reluctantly complies and takes the drink from my hands.. He drinks slowly but finishes soon.

"How much do I tip you?", he jokes.

"Stand on your feet and we'll call it even", I respond.

"I thought we established my inability for that."

"Well, it doesn't hurt to try."

"Hmm. You really don't know me at all." I look at him and can tell he's serious. I then notice his body shaking a little and catch a glimpse of small scars covering his chest.

"Are these burns?", I ask.

"Nothing you need to know", he replies. I look in his eyes and I can tell he wants me to stop. I sigh and take the glass from his hands.

"What are you doing?", he asks.

"I think you need more of this."

"I don't need you nurse me."

"Why can't you just let someone help you?"

"Be too much for them to handle."

"That doesn't surprise me", I reply as I move the hair off his face. He stops my hand before I can continue.

"Don't do that."

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust you right now."

Before I know it, he starts to caress my cheek, catching me off-balance as he does. He then leans down and gives me a soft kiss, quickly pulling away. He looks at me as if for permission, and I lean back into his touch. His tongue quickly invades my mouth and he kisses me hard, pulling me closer as well. He steps with me to the edge of the bed and gently pushes me down, following close behind. His mouth never leaves mine and I struggle to fight my moan in response. I feel his body harden on top of mine, and he rewards me with a deep groan in the back of his throat. He then pulls away and my heartrate quickens, just as his breathing accelerates in perfect unison with my own. He looks at me for confirmation, and I nod in response. He slowly lifts my shirt above my head and kisses me quickly before he continues. Just before he can unhook my bra, I stop him again to keep him from going on.

"I want to see you", he breathes.

"I can't. I don't go that far."

"Why?"

"I just don't. Please." As I say this, I can see that he respects what I want. He instead removes my sweatpants and guides them down to my ankles, and then tosses them on the floor, followed by my shirt. He moves my panties to the side and slowly inserts a finger, causing my back to arch by his touch. He pumps it slowly. And my legs twist in response. I bite my lip to hide my moan as he inserts another one, stretching me further as he does.

"Tell me when to stop", he says.

"Please don't", I whimper, feeling my legs quiver as I do.

"I don't want you to come. Not yet."

"Why?" All too soon, he slips his fingers out.

"Because I have other plans in mind", he responds. I watch as he pulls me down on the bed and motions for me to remove his jeans. I get up and sit down on my knees, unzipping and undoing the top button before sliding them down. Once they reach his ankles, I grab his boxers and pull them down as well, watching in amazement as he springs to life. I look up at him and he nods, slowly grasping himself, and pointing his erection. I gently grab his member, lick my lips, and insert him into my mouth. I suck hard and try to take as much of him as I can, watching his chest move with every hard breath. I sheath my teeth to take more of his member and he flexes his hips until they hit the back of my throat, almost causing me to gag.

"Fuck", he hisses and I start going just a little faster in response. His hips start to shake but I don't stop.

"Ana, I'm gonna come", he warns but I don't care.

"I don't want to come in your mouth", he warns again but I ignore him.

"Fuck", he responds and pulls his member out, just before he pushes me on the bed.

He climbs so that his body is directly above mine, resting his weight on his arms. That look reappears in his eyes and looks at me for permission, staring deeply and intently into my own. I slowly nod in response.

"Hold on", he commands, lifting my hips until they leave the bed. He slides my panties off and I suddenly feel shy.

"Hey, don't be ashamed", he says gently, and kisses me again to calm me. Soon, I feel his length poking at my sex, causing me to moan. He slowly starts to enter me, and then stops.

"Just say it. Please", he orders gently.

"Take me", I whisper. With that, he enters me completely and I yelp in return.

"It's okay", he affirms, gently lowering me down. He moves his hips at a steady pace and my head falls back, reveling in the feel of him inside.

"Hold on", he says again and places his hands by my head, firmly holding him in place. I grasp his arms gently, but once he works up more, I grab him harder, not wanting to let go. I moan loudly as he goes faster. And faster. And faster…

"Christian…"

"Shh. Don't make a sound", he remarks softly. I nod, unable to find my response. He lowers his body closer to mine and I move my hand to the back of his neck and slip the other around his back. My nails start to dig into his skin with every movement he makes, and he groans in response. I start to pull away but he stops me before I do.

"No. Don't", he replies, placing my hand on his back. I hold onto him as he goes faster, catching me by surprise and I dig my nails even deeper. My walls begin to tighten and Christian slightly rises, watching me as I do.

"Come for me. Don't be afraid to come", he orders, kissing me as I whimper in response. I then feel my orgasm rip through my body and I grasp Christian's arms, calling out his name until I'm released.

"Fuck, Ana", he says just before his body stills. His breathing hastens as he gently slides out of me and struggles to control his body weight on his forearms. Before I know it, he collapses on top of me, desperately trying to slow his heartrate.

"Are you okay?", I whisper, anxious.

"Yes. Because you're here", he responds, catching me off-guard. Before I can reply, I feel his breathing grow slower and I can tell that he's asleep. I gently kiss his head and hold him close. I have a feeling I have my hands full, and I don't know whether to be excited or concerned. I wish I knew.


	5. Jump-Cut One

**Christian's POV**

 _"_ _Why can't you just consider it?"_

 _"_ _Because he's my child!"_

 _"_ _I know that, but…"_

 _"_ _No! I won't let you take my child away from me because you consider it on your personal gain."_

 _"_ _Ella, we're just thinking about what's best for him."_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _It's not safe for him with you."_

 _"_ _Oh, so you suddenly wanna tell me how to raise MY child when you don't even have any of your own blood?"_

 _"_ _Ella…"_

 _"_ _No, I've made up my mind."_

 _"_ _Please, just be reasonable about this."_

 _"_ _I don't need to for your sake."_

 _"_ _Just let us…"_

 _"_ _Fuck you! Now leave before I call the cops and I never wanna see your fucking face here again."_

 _"_ _Please..."_

 _"_ _Get out!"_

 _Once they're gone, Mommy slams the door and takes a drink of something clear._

 _"_ _Mommy? What did they want?"_

 _"_ _Nothing, sweetheart."_

 _"_ _Was it my fault?"_

 _"_ _Christian, I said it was nothing! Now go wash up; Daddy'll be home soon."_

I wake up suddenly, almost forgetting my surroundings and struggling to keep my breathing under control. I sit up and place my head in my hands.

"Fuck this", I whisper. I never wanna see that fuckin' woman again.


	6. Chapter Four

**I'm sitting at** a dining table with Christian, having a rather interesting conversation.

"So, Elliot ended up getting his allowance and all because I missed a test", he remarks.

"I'm sure that pissed you off", I joke.

"Fuck yeah. But hey, it wasn't my fault."

"Sounds like it."

"Again, at least you're honest."

"I just say what's on my mind."

"Does that get you in trouble?", he asks suddenly. I take a deep breath before I respond.

"Sort of. I had a friend, José, who told me he loved me and… Well…"

"You didn't love him?"

"Not in that way, no. And I never have."

"So, what happened?"

"He just left."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We haven't kept in touch but, I heard he was married last time I checked. Seems to be doing alright."

"So, why hasn't he talked to you?"

"Wish I knew", I say with an exasperated sigh.

"You alright?", Christian asks, showing some concern in his voice.

"Of course I am. I just wish I knew if we were okay. I've known him since I was ten."

"Were you close?"

"As close as possible."

"I probably wouldn't waste my time on him. If a friend leaves you like that, he's not worth your breath."

"Oh, so you give advice now?"

"No. No. I've never been good at that kind of thing."

"Is there something you can do?"

"I think I proved that last night", he smirks. I chuckle in response.

"Were you a virgin before me?", he asks.

"No", I say simply.

"And?", he urges.

"No guy was worth my time", I address softly, implying that I'm done with the conversation.

"Hey", he says softly, leaning in to close the space. "I won't hurt you. You know that, right?"

"Sure", I smile. He leans down and kisses me and I quickly kiss him back in response. Soon, I hear someone clearing their throat and look up to see Taylor standing in the doorway. _Shit._

"Hello, Taylor", Christian remarks, obviously upset about the interruption.

"Sir. Miss Steele", he says as he looks in my direction. I give him a small wave.

"Sir, everything's in place before we head back", he announces and Christian looks slightly confused.

"Excuse me", he remarks and leaves the room with Taylor. I can't make out what they're saying but Christian sounds upset. Before I can react, I hear a sudden vibration coming from the table and see his phone vibrating. I check the caller ID and see that someone named Elena is calling him. After a few moments, it stops. By then, Christian comes back looking slightly agitated.

"Is everything okay?", I ask.

"Fine."

"Um, your phone went off", I state quietly. Christian picks it up and takes a deep breath.

"What is it?", I ask.

"Just a friend checking up."

"Should I be jealous?", I say in an attempt to tell a joke. Fortunately, Christian chuckles in return.

"Absolutely. This happens all the time."

"Is she someone important?"

"Sort of. She introduced me to all this", he says, waving his hand to indicate his point.

"Your drinking problem?"

"It's not a problem, Miss Steele. It's just the way I am."

"Must be nice", I mutter under my breath. Christian sighs before taking a seat across from me.

"Are you in a hurry to get home?"

"Not entirely."

"Good. I wanna show you something."

"What?"

"Well, you'll have to find out for yourself."

"You're full of surprises, Mr. Grey."

"Miss Steele, you have no idea."

 **After some time passes,** we pull up outside somewhere with Christian's hands covering my eyes.

"You ready?", he enquires.

"Knowing you, no I'm not", I reply. He just chuckles in response. He then removes his hands and my eyes slowly adjust to the light. I look out my window and my jaw drops; the Eiffel Tower.

"No way", I say in disbelief.

"Figured you might wanna see this before we leave." I stare at him gaping, before leaning across and giving a quick kiss. He smiles as I do.

"Hopefully, you'll get used to this", he responds, holding out his hand for mine. I accept it just as Taylor comes around and opens the door. I follow Christian out and can hardly believe my eyes. The Tower is even more beautiful in person.

Christian leads me to the elevator, waving at a salesperson nearby. They wave in response. We then head for the elevator and Christian's hand never leaves mine.

"Don't we need tickets or something?", I ask.

"I come here a lot, so the townspeople know me pretty well."

"Must be nice being rich."

"Yeah, but it gets boring pretty quickly."

"I'll bet", I lie. Christian chuckles as well.

"Come", he addresses and leads me into the elevator. He hits a button and the elevator springs back to life. I feel my heart dropping as we climb higher and higher but with a great sense of anticipation as well. We're actually doing this. Once the doors open, I can't believe my eyes. There's no one else on top but I don't care as all of Paris can be seen and it's breathtaking to observe. I still can't believe Christian pulled this off and all because of a scandal. He's really taking this seriously but honestly, I don't care.

"Like what you see?", he suddenly inquires, swiftly interrupting my reverie.

"Christian, it's beautiful", I say breathless.

"It sure is", he replies. I look and find him staring at me and fight to control my blush.

"You say that to everyone, Grey?"

"No. I don't."

"Hmm", I smirk.

"Ana", he starts, causing me to look at him. "I know this is a lot to take in, especially given our situation right now. But I'm hoping it's not too much for you."

"No. It's just… I'm just not used to this, is all."

"I know. Neither am I."

"Why am I different then?"

"I wish I knew."

"Is it always gonna be this way? What about when we get back home?"

"I wouldn't mind seeing you again."

"So, am I gonna be your sex slave now?"

"As much as I like that idea, that's not what I want right now."

"What _do_ you want?"

"Answers, I guess."

"Like, the secret to life?", I joke.

"Something like that. But it's too soon to tell."

"Are you always drunk?"

"Only when I need to be."

"What does that mean?"

"Ana, I appreciate your concern but I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me."

"I didn't mean…"

"Nobody ever does."

"I'm just worried about you."

"Hmm. You wouldn't be the first."

"Have you gotten help?"

"Not as much as I need." I look down at the floor and slowly take his hand before I continue.

"You told me that you drink for your nerves. What did you mean?"  
"It's just my way of forgetting the past."

"What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Why not?"

"It's none of your concern."

"Hopefully that doesn't last."

"One can hope, Miss Steele."

"Not with you, Mr. Grey."

"Hmm. You really are funny."

"Does that impress you?"

"In a way, yeah."

"Good", I chuckle. Christian then looks at me and before I know it, leans down and kisses me deeply. I slowly return the kiss as he pulls me closer and runs his hands through my hair. I let out a small moan and feel him smirk against my lips.

"Always so eager", he whispers.

"Not always", I respond.

"Good", he replies and kisses me again. His tongue quickly finds mine and he holds me in place as he deepens the kiss. Once he pulls away, it seems that time stopped.

"Are you ready to leave?", he asks after a while.

"No", I lie.

"Come on", he states as he reaches out his hand for mine. I accept it without hesitation.

 **It's almost an** hour until we're home and honestly, I have no idea what'll happen next once we arrive. One night in Paris and it feels like nothing has changed, and yet at the same time it feels like it has. Are we dating now? Friends with benefits? My head hurts just thinking about it and as always, I don't have all the answers. I think that's what pisses me off the most.

"You okay?", Christian suddenly asks and I turn back to see him watching me with concern.

"Just lost in thought", I confess.

"Anything about me?"

"Would you be hurt if I said no?", I joke.

"Greatly so, but I can tell when you're lying."

"So observant, Mr. Grey."

"Likewise, Miss Steele."

"How often do you get to travel?"

"Not as often as I'd like. Work's been too hectic lately."

"You seem comfortable with it."

"Well, then it must be nice being rich." I chuckle in response.

"Was that your first time in Paris?" I nod.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"More than you know."

"Good. Cause I don't know a lot."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Is there any place you'd like to visit?"

"Um, London. Someday."

"May I ask why?"

"I would think you would know that by now."

"Tess of the D'Urbervilles?"

"Exactly."

"I'll make sure to take you someday."

"So, you can be my sugar daddy?"

"You really don't think too highly of me, do you?"

"Well, considering how we met, no I don't."

"Well, then I'll be sure to change your mind."

"I doubt I will, Mr. Grey."

"Are you sure? I can be pretty persuasive."

"I don't think so."

"Just wait." I scoff in return.

"Remember when you told me that you can handle alcohol?"

"Yes."

"Have you been drunk before me?"

"I wouldn't say I was when we met but, yes."

"What's your excuse?"

"Guess it's just to calm my nerves, is all."

"Interesting", he smirks.

"You would know", I smile.

 **Taylor pulls up** outside our apartment and I'm almost hesitant to leave.

"When can I see you again?", Christian asks.

"Soon."

"And?"

"That's all you're getting."

"You're not making this easy."

"I know. I've been known to do that."

"You're a curious woman, Ana."

"Not as curious as you." Christian then leans forward and kisses me gently, just before taking my hand and kissing each knuckle in turn.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure. You okay going in?"

"I think I can handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you judging me, Mr. Grey?"

"I wouldn't dare, Miss Steele."

"Hmm."

"Now who's judging?"

"Guess we have something in common."

"Sounds good to me." He then takes my hand and kisses it again.

"Until next time", he whispers.

"Until next time", I repeat. I open my door and say goodbye to Taylor as I exit. I close the door behind me and start to walk to the front door.

"Ana", Christian calls out. I turn around and the window is rolled down.

"What is it?, I ask.

"I just wanted to take another look at you", he smiles and I chuckle in return.

"You like what you see?"

"Have ever since we met."

"Now we have something else in common."

"Good. Then there's hope."

I blow him a quick kiss before making my way inside. I stand behind the door and can't stop my smile as I do. Maybe this can work out. A small sense of dread soon washes over me as I ponder if that's true; Christian's drinking. Will it always be this way? Could he change for me? Do I want him to?

 _Just give him a chance. One can hope._

Yeah. One can hope.

I then make my way up the stairs but suddenly hear some crying coming from inside. _Kate…_ I quickly open the door and see Kate frantically looking for something and it's obvious she's been crying.

"Kate, what's wrong?"

"Elliot's in the hospital."

"What?"

"They just called me and he's been unconscious for a while. I don't know what happened but he's hurt pretty badly."

"Do you want me to come?"

"Please."

"Of course."

"Thank you. Come on, I'll drive." I say a quick prayer and we start to head out. _Please. Please let him be okay._


	7. Chapter Five

**Elliot looks worse than we imagined.** He had a shard of glass in his side and hasn't woken up since we arrived. His face is covered in little amounts of dried blood and there's large bruises all around his body. My heart tugs at the sight and I can tell it does to Kate. I've never seen her this worried before and it breaks my heart.

"Can't you do something?", she inquires Grace, Elliot's mother.

"We're doing everything we can, dear. He's still breathing, so that's a good sign."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Kate, I know it's hard but there's nothing you can do right now. I promise, once he wakes up, you'll be the first to know. We both will", she declares while trying to stifle a sob. I can only imagine how she feels about this and my heart aches for her as only it can. _Please let him be okay._

"Can I stay with him?"

"Of course. I'm going to have a few words with his doctor and be right back."

"Thank you, Grace", Kate states.

"Just keep praying and he'll be fine", Grace smiles as she tries to hide away her tears. Kate pulls out a chair and sits on one side of the bed, and gently grasps Elliot's hand as she does. I walk around to the other side and take a seat on the couch. _Please let him be okay. Please let him be okay._

"Any idea why he'd want to do this?", I cautiously ask. Kate sniffs and wipes her nose with the back of her hand.

"We had a fight but I never would've imagined this."

"What was the fight about?"

"How he never makes time for me. How I feel like we're breaking up. He was drinking but I didn't think he had that much."

"Elliot's an alcoholic?"

"Yeah, but he finished rehab about a month ago. I don't know why he started now, but…"

"Kate, it's not your fault", I try to reassure her.

"But what if it is? I was so mad, Ana, and we've never fought like that. Not since we got together. Oh Ana, if he…", she starts and I can see the tears forming in her eyes. I get up and walk over to her to hug her tight. After a few moments, she responds and hugs me back, trying desperately to keep the tears at bay. She never likes to cry, especially in front of someone. I hold her for what feels like forever, squeezing her gently to reassure her that I'm here. After a few more minutes, she pulls away and desperately tries to wipe away her tears. She smiles sadly at me and I take the opportunity to sit next to her.

"I hate it when you see me like this", she jokingly attempts.

"I guess Elliot's not so bad after all", I reply. She chuckles in response.

"Can I get you anything?", I ask.

"No, thanks. I just wanna stay as long as I can."

"Okay."

"So, um, how was Paris with Mr. Billionaire?", she asks. Yep, that's Kate alright. Always changing the subject.

"It was amazing, Kate. I can't believe he actually did that for me."

"What's not to believe? I think he might have feelings for you, Ana."

"Kate, I already told you…"

"That it was a one-night stand, I know, but I'm pretty sure you've gone beyond that by now."

"It doesn't mean anything."

"Are you sure?"

"It's just too soon to tell."

"Well, at least he's rich", she jokes. I playfully shove her but find myself laughing as well. Kate always knows how to turn around a situation, and I don't know whether I love it or hate it.

"Jack forgive you for what happened?"

"Oh please, since when does Jack forgive me for anything?"

"Point taken but he's gotta loosen up about this. It's not like you could help it."

"I just can't believe all this happened. And so fast. If I had known it was Christian Grey…"

"Are you saying you regret it?"

"No, no I'm not. I just…It's just overwhelming, I guess. I don't know."

"When are you gonna see him again?"

"We were thinking about when you interview him."

"Oh right, I forgot about that. I just got so caught up with Elliot, that…"

"Hey, it's okay. When were you planning on doing it?"

"Next Friday. We're just working out a time."

"You need my help?"

"You do enough", she smiles. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

"Guess we know how to pick 'em, huh?"

"Least they're hot", I joke.

"Yeah, cause that's all that matters", she laughs.

Just then, we hear a commotion outside and look to see…Christian Grey?

"He's been unconscious for a while but he's still breathing", I hear Grace saying as her and Christian rush into the room. He gazes at Elliot but then looks at me, looking just as surprised as I am.

"Anastasia?", he asks.

"Christian? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my brother. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Kate. Um, my roommate", I address, turning my head to indicate her.

Just then, we hear a groan coming from the bed and Elliot slowly moves in response.

"Elliot!", Kate exclaims and quickly rises to stand by his side. He groans again and attempts to sit up.

"Elliot, take it easy. You've been in an accident", Grace calmly explains and tries to keep him from sitting up.

"What the fuck?", he responds and grimaces as he holds his side. Grace quickly tends to him just as his doctor rushes in. Dr. Dorson, I think.

"Okay, we need to tend to his wounds. Can we get everyone out, please?", he scolds firmly but gently. Two nurses then come in and usher us out, including Grace. Kate gives Elliot a quick kiss as I pull Christian to the side.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?"

"You never asked."

"When did you get here?"

"About thirty minutes ago. Taylor was taking me home until I got the call. I got here as fast as I could."

"So then Grace is your mom too?"

"Yes. Why are you mad at me?", he inquires and I take a deep breath to steady myself.

"I'm sorry. I was just surprised is all. I'm happy to see you", I say as sweetly as I can.

"Are you?", he asks with one eyebrow raised.

"No", I lie and fail to hide my laugh.

"Smart mouth", he whispers and reaches up to caress my cheek. My breathe hitches and I lean closer into his touch. He then leans down and places a kiss below my ear.

"I'm happy to see you too", he says softly, failing to hide his amusement. I smile shyly at him and take his hand in mine. Before we go any further, we're interrupted by a door opening and look to see Grace walking towards us, looking a little more relieved than before.

"He's gonna be okay", she declares and I sigh a sign of relief.

"How bad is it?", Christian asks.

"He has a few broken ribs and the glass left a terrible scar, but after a few weeks he'll be able to go home. It might take some time for him to heal completely, but he's gonna be okay"

"Thank God", Christian exclaims and runs his hands through his hair.

"Can you stay for a while Christian? I haven't seen you since your birthday", Grace asks.

"I wish I could but I have some meetings today. I can visit tonight."

"Okay. I understand", she smiles sadly and I idly wonder why. She then takes Christian into her arms and hugs him tightly. It takes him a while to respond but he ultimately hugs her back. After a few moments, he pulls away, feeling a little awkward and if I'm not mistaken, embarrassed.

"Um, can we go see him?", Christian asks after a while.

"Of course", Grace smiles and we walk back to the room.

 **Me and Christian** leave Kate and Grace and head for his car, where Taylor's waiting for us. He smiles at me and opens the door for us to enter.

"Thanks, Taylor", I remark. I watch as Christian slides in beside me and leans back in his seat.

"Why were you so embarrassed to hug your mom?", I ask after we pull out.

"Who isn't embarrassed to hug their mom with a date?", he jokes dryly.

"So, I'm a date now?"

"Maybe. I'm not used to introducing them to anyone."

"All part of me being special?"

"Maybe so", he smiles and pulls a bottle out from his jacket and takes a quick drink.

"I really wish you would do that", I whisper.

"I got no choice", he responds.

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions, Miss Steele."

"And you don't answer enough, Mr. Grey."

"Funny. That's what my family says about me too", he jokes and I laugh as well.

"Do they know about you drinking?"

"No. I do a good job of hiding it. Especially at work."

"How?"

"I'm just careful. I had to take a swig of water so my mom wouldn't find out."

"What about Elliot?"

"What about him?"

"Has he always been an alcoholic?"

"Since he was eighteen."

"Really, that long?"

"Yeah. He's the reason why I can't say anything. It'd break my mom's heart."

"You're very distant, you know."

"I know", he says quietly and looks out the window to avoid my gaze.

"Your boss still mad at you?", he enquires.

"He's always mad at me. It's really hard to be nice with him."

"Well, you could always work for me", he retorts and I scoff at his remark.

"Oh yeah, that'll happen."

"Maybe. In like a parallel universe or something." I laugh in response.

"You're funny."

"I know", he smiles as if proud of himself. He takes my hand and squeezes it gently, before bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly.

"I'm really glad to see you", he whispers. "And I mean it."

"I know. Me too", I smile and he smiles shyly in return. Before I can stop myself, I unbuckle and struggle to climb into his seat, holding him as I do. He's taken aback but before he can reject me, I kiss him forcefully and run my fingers through his hair. Soon, he responds. I make quick effort to unzip his jeans and remove my own. He groans in approval and takes off my panties before I can protest. Gently and ever-so-slowly, he slides me onto his length and I wince as I feel him inch by inch. Soon, he works up a pace and I follow in his rhythm, mimicking his moves and moaning as I do.

Fuck, Ana", he hisses through his teeth and my head falls back as I take in the pleasure. Soon, I feel my walls tightening and grip him harder as I explode around him, calling out an incomprehensible version of his name. My legs stiffen and I collapse in his lap, listening with pleasure as he finds his own release. We're both breathing hard but I don't want to move.

"You're full of surprises, Miss Steele. I think I like it", he breathes.

"Good. That was my goal", I smirk and kiss him one last time. He carefully pulls out of me and sets me down beside him. He then reaches down and hands me my clothes.

"Thank you", I remark.

"Anytime", he replies, looking thoroughly pleased with my jump.

"I can't believe I just did that", I chuckle as I attempt to get my clothes back on.

"Wouldn't mind if you did it again", he remarks.

"Maybe next time you could do it."

"Is that a challenge, Miss Steele?"

"Of course it is, Mr. Grey."

"Well then, challenge accepted."

"Good", I respond, before holding my hand to my mouth to stifle my laughter. I nervously look at Taylor and suddenly feel shy again.

"Hey", Christian says gently as he takes my hand again. "Just look at me. Just look at me."

"I like looking at you", I chuckle.

"Good. Guess we are soul mates after all", he remarks with a gleam in his eyes. I narrow my eyes at him but find myself laughing as well. Jeez, I'm never gonna get used to this, but evidently I'm glad.


	8. Jump-Cut Two

**Christian's POV**

 **I'm looking over** some blueprints for a new solar technology we're developing but my mind is once again distracted. Not by memories, but instead Miss Steele.

 _Have I ever had a woman jump me before?_

 _Yes. Once._

I shudder at the thought.

I look at my desk and notice a bottle of whiskey atop it, contemplating over taking a drink.

 _"_ _I really wish you wouldn't do that",_ Miss Steele's voice looms in my mind.

 _Oh baby, if you knew my past, you'd have a different story._

 _One she could never revisit._

 _"_ _I'm not too sure about this", I whimper across the bed, shirtless and panting with anticipation at the woman before me._

 _"_ _You don't have to be sure, Christian. Trust me", she purrs as she bites her lip._

 _"_ _But my mom…"_

 _"_ _She'll never know", Elena interjects. She removes my pants and slides them down to the floor before taking my underwear and doing the same._

 _"_ _There, now I have you all to myself."_

 _"_ _Elena…"_

 _"_ _Hush, now", she whispers as she puts a finger over my mouth and kisses me gently._

 _"_ _This'll be a night you'll never forget."_

I shake my head at the memory. And looking at the bottle, I pick it up and start unscrewing the cap.


	9. Chapter Six

**I'm on my ass…again.** Bastille, my trainer, is trying just a little too hard to knock me down. And it's working really well.

"You're going soft, Ana", he breathes, once again looking pleased with himself. I go to lunge for him but he dodges and knocks me to the ground, laughing at my obvious misery.

"And you know that word, how?", I tease exasperated. He walks over to a bench, picks up a water bottle, and tosses a towel in my direction before taking a long, slow drink.

"You know, you're always like this but I can't help but wonder if it's because you're distracted. The question is, are you?"

"None of your damn business, Claude", I respond through clenched teeth and attempt to pick myself up.

"I would think Christian Grey would be distracting enough", he smirks. _Oh shit, not this again._

"You get paid to be an asshole or does it just come naturally?", I ask, causing him to laugh in response.

"A little of both, but mostly the latter. Anyway, how's it going with you two?"

"I guess we're dating now", I shrug before getting a drink myself. _God, that feels good._

"You pop his cherry?"

"Claude!"

"Ha, that got you. Come on Ana, seriously. You want me to slug him or what?"

"He hasn't done anything", I sigh.

"He took you to Paris."

"So?"

"Ana, since when does any guy take a girl to Paris after a fucking photo was leaked?"

"The Christian Grey kind", I respond annoyed.

"Hmm, could be", he shrugs. "You really think he's the one for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ana, how many times does a guy turn your head? You meet this guy at a fucking bar, have a one-night stand, and then this? You gotta admit something's up after that."

"The only thing 'up' is a bottle of whiskey."

"What do you mean?" I take a long sigh before answering. He doesn't need to know this but he won't stop asking if I'm quiet and distant.

"He's an alcoholic", I whisper. Claude's eyes widen. _Yeah, I know._

"Never figured him for that kind of fucked."

"How so?", I ask intrigued.

"Ana, Christian's had a hard past. His mother killed herself, his father ran away before that, but something else happened that left him scarred."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but it could explain why he's slugging back with you. Has he given any reason to you?" I shake my head.

"Well, it's not like he's open. Is it really that serious when he's around you?"

"It bothers me but, he won't stop when I tell him."

"No hint at all?"

"Just that it helps him forget."

"Poor bastard", Claude whispers. He sighs deeply and finishes his bottle.

"Just take it easy, Ana. I don't wanna see you get hurt over a fuck-up like him."

"Claude, it's nothing like that. I just, I don't know, I wanna spend one day with him without him drinking to pass the time."

"You don't do anything else to pass the time?", he asks as he arches an eyebrow.

"Very funny, and yes we do. I don't know. You think I'm over-reacting to this?"

"Maybe, but I'd just be careful. You and I both know what it's like to live with a drunk. I'd hate to see you hurt by one." _Oh Claude, me too._

"You and me both", I say quietly.

"Just keep it up as best you can, Ana. And if you need anything, then you know I'm always here."

"I will. Thanks."

"Unless of course you stumble when you do", he jokes and I toss my towel at him, catching him pleasantly by surprise.

 **I take a long** , hot shower by the gym, hoping to wash away my thoughts of smoldering eyes, and Christian Grey.

 _"_ _Poor bastard", Claude whispers._

 _Claude, you have no idea._

Am I over-thinking this? It's only been a few days but in that time Christian has gotten under my skin. The sex is, nice, but I can't help but feel like he's not telling me something. Honestly, do I wanna know?

 _Knowing it's Christian Grey, no you don't,_ my subconscious remarks. I try my best to ignore her but deep down, I know she's right. Hopefully this won't lead to Claude's conclusion; of me getting hurt and regretting my decision. Knowing it's Christian Grey, I'm silently hoping that I won't.

 **I drive home,** blasting Snow Patrol in my car, and contemplate visiting Elliot in the hospital. Kate has been there every chance she can manage and it breaks my heart to see her so worried. She never worries like this over any guy, so it surprises me how concerned she is for his health. I can't say that I blame her. Elliot might have his problems—like another Grey that I know—but underneath all that fucked-upness, he's still not a bad guy and he makes Kate happy more than she's ever known. More than _I've_ ever known. Making up my mind, I turn at the next light and head for the hospital, trying my best to concentrate on the task.

 **I pull up** near the entrance and after locking my car, head hastily inside. I follow the arrows to the elevators and wait with impatience to head for the ER. Once I arrive, I head down the hall and sure enough, Kate is there with Elliot awake and Grace on the other side of the bed.

"Hey girl", he smiles when I arrive. He looks more alive since the last time I saw him, and very faintly his color's starting to return. Kate looks relieved and quite frankly, so do I.

"Hey, Elliot", I answer. The last time I saw him like this was when I met Christian at the club. I blush at the memory but try my best to hide it.

"It's so good to see you, Ana", Grace says warmly before pulling me in for a hug. I've always like Grace since we met, and it amazes me how much she loves her kids, even when all of them were adopted. Doesn't change the fact that she treats them as her own. It warms my heart more than I can manage, but knowing her, I don't care at all.

I return the hug and welcome her embrace.

"Hi, Grace. How's he doing?"

"Much better, thank God. His wound is healing nicely and he looks better than he did before. Hopefully next time, he doesn't pull that stunt again", she scolds at him and I find myself silently laughing as she does.

"Don't worry, Mom. I think I'm gonna swear off drinking for a while."

"You're gonna swear off drinking, period. You're lucky I found out when I did."

"I'm sorry, Mom."

"Well, don't let it happen again. Can I get you anything?"

"I'd like something to eat", he groans as he tries to sit up. Kate helps him as he sits more upright on the bed.

"Okay, I'll go get you something. Kate, you wanna come with me?", she asks her and Kate nods in response. She turns and gives Elliot a quick kiss on his temple, briefly taking me by surprise. _Oh, Kate…_

"I'll be right back", she whispers.

"Laters, baby", he smirks and I resist the urge to roll my eyes at his comment. Kate chuckles and heads off, leaving the door slightly open as she does.

"So, how's Mr. Warmth treatin' you?", Elliot asks and for a moment I wonder what he's talking about.

"Heard you got quite the scandal going on", he continues. I decide to sit on a chair beside him, trying my best not to give anything away.

"Elliot, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?", he asks.

"What made you become an alcoholic?" Elliot looks taken aback by my comment, and slowly repositions himself to fit in a better position.

"Who told you I was?"

"Christian."

"Hmm, figures. He's always runnin' his mouth on me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No, it's fine. Umm, I guess I just thought I'd get a real kick out of it but turns out it wasn't as great as I thought."

"Because of your accident?"

"Sort of. I thought that if I was drinking a lot, it'd help me deal with things that I didn't wanna have hanging over me all the time. but after I met Kate, it sort of stopped until I ended up here."  
"Can I ask why you were drinking this time?"

"Same reason. I just wanted to forget about it. If I had known this would happen, I wouldn't have done it at all."

"Kate's really worried about you", I say quietly.

"I know. The last thing I wanted was to hurt her. I'm not used to seeing her so broken up over me."

"Neither am I."

"Even with my brother hanging around?"

"What do you mean?" He sighs before answering.

"Look, Ana, it's not my place to say but Christian isn't exactly the right choice for you."

"What, why?" _Why is he telling me this?_

"Look, don't tell him I said this, but he's been known to break a girl's heart before."

"I know that."

"No, what I mean is that once you get attached, it won't be easy to keep him away."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not always. But, he's had a tough life, and I'm just afraid he'll leave you once it starts getting serious. And I mean really serious after the stunt you pulled together. Just take my advice, and don't let him push you to the edge. Trust me, it's not worth it, although maybe sometimes it is."

"Elliot, I don't think of him like that. I'll admit he's maddening at times, but, it's nothing I can't handle."  
"He tell you why he's a drinker?"

"No?"

"Let's just say, you wouldn't be the first woman that's changed his life for good. I'm just hoping you can save him before it's too late." My brows furrow at his comment but before I can give a response, Kate and Grace arrive and I'm forced to keep my answer on hold. Why would Christian wanna push me to the edge? Why would he wanna leave? We're not even together right now.

 _Right now. Shit._

Excusing myself, I head out into the hall and try to contemplate what Elliot just said.

 _What did he mean about me saving Christian?_ Does he need saving? Because he's an alcoholic? Or is there something I'm missing? Putting my head in my hands, I try to forget about the overwhelming power of emotions and slowly start to reconsider my position. Should I leave Christian behind? _No. No!_ I scream in my head and after a high level of frustration, I finally gather up the courage and make my way back to the room. I can't think about this right now. But if not now, when?

 **After an hour** or so, Kate and I make our way outside, looking slightly better as we do.

"Well, at least he's alive", Kate smiles, relieved.

"Better now than never", I reply.

"Ana, are you okay? You look distracted." She stops and gazes at me, trying hard to see what's wrong.

"Kate, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I can tell when you're lying to me, Ana."

"Kate, it's nothing. Just have a lot of my mind, that's all."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I'll let you know when I'm ready", I smile, trying my best to reassure her. _Please, Kate, just drop it for now._

"Okay. You know I'm here for you, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Good. Hey, you wanna get take-out? I can run my interview questions with you, if you want."

"You sure you wanna do that?"

"Keep me distracted. I need something to keep me occupied when I'm not thinking about Elliot."

"Sounds good", I respond and we walk arm-in-arm back to my car. As we reach it, I suddenly have an uneasy feeling pulsing through my body, making me feel uncomfortable in its wake. I look up and see Christian Grey by the entrance but before I can react, he kisses a young woman on the cheek. Dropping my jaw, I gaze at the scene and see the woman wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him close and making him blush uncomfortably. He obviously knows her, and I suddenly feel a tinge of jealousy pumping in my veins. _He's cheating on me?! I can't believe it._

The young woman starts crying and I watch him unobserved wipe away her tears and hold her close again. Soon, she breaks away from his grasp and runs into the hospital, immediately followed with him close behind.

 _What the fuck?_

Holding on to my anger half-heartedly, I unlock the car, climb in, and try my best to keep my emotions at bay.


	10. Chapter Seven

**I'm helping Kate** set up for her interview in a local hotel but her mind is more focused than my own.

"Ana, you alright?", she asks, interrupting my reverie.

"Yeah, I'm fine", I lie. Her brows furrow at my comment and I'm close to rolling my eyes at her.

"Ana, what's wrong? You've been on another continent since we left the hospital."

"Kate, it's nothing. I'm just thinking about Christian is all."

"Should I be worried?", she jokes and I chuckle in response.

"Not what I meant. It's just something I saw."

"Like what? You realize he's gay?" I laugh at loud at her comment.

"Yeah, that'll be the day. No, I just saw him with a woman but I don't know who she is."

"You think he's cheating on you?"

"I don't know", I sigh. "I guess I'll just ask him when I see him."

"Is it really that serious?"

"Kate, I told you, it's nothing. It could've been a friend for all I know."

"Just don't jump to conclusions, okay? You haven't been together for that long."

"We're not together, Kate."

"You sure about that?"

"Why would we be? We fucked, we went to Paris, we had dinner; so what? I don't even know how I feel about him, and he's too complicated to get close to. Besides, I doubt he feels anything for me."

"What do you mean?"

"Kate, the only reason he took me to Paris was to take care of that fucking scandal we had."

"And what happened after that?"

"Like I said, we fucked. Nothing more."

"He could've left you, you know."

"He did. I'm the one that went to him, remember?"

"Was he drinking then?"

"Of course he was. Every fucking time I see him, he has a bottle in his hand and every time I try talking to him about it, he brushes me off."

"It bothers you that much?"

"Kate, I know what it's like being with a drunk, and Christian Grey is no exception for that." I sigh as I get the words out, briefly remembering a time from my past.

"Ana", Kate says softly. "I know it's hard, but just give him some time, okay? I'm not saying you can save him, but all he needs right now is time. It'll be worth it; I promise." I smile at her sweetly, but deep down I don't know if it's true. Could I save Christian? After knowing him for a short amount of time, I really don't know him as well as I want. He's so distant, so sensitive, so…different, and unlike any man that I've ever known in my life. Do I really want to change him? God, I wish I knew.

Just as I'm thinking about this, I look up and see Christian standing in the doorway, looking every bit the beautiful, fucked-up CEO I've come to know. He heads in our direction and averts his attention to Kate.

"Miss Kavanagh, hope I'm not too early", he addresses her professionally.

"Oh please, call me Kate", she responds, barely flustered by the man before her. But then again, she's with Elliot. I wonder briefly if he's doing alright.

"How's my brother?", Christian asks. _Shit, he can read my mind now?_

"He's doing fine. Grace said he should be fine in a few months."

"Good. Glad to hear it", he replies and then directs his attention to me. "Miss Steele", he nods.

"Christian", I say simply.

"Is something wrong?", he asks, showing slight hints of confusion on his face.

"Nothing important, Mr. Grey", I lie as smoothly as I can. he doesn't look too convinced but Kate interrupts him before he can respond.

 **An hour or so later,** Kate finally finishes and is bidding her farewells to Christian. I almost forgot how well she is in interviews. A trait I've never acknowledged in my life. For good reason. _Yeah, keep telling yourself that._

"Thank you so much for doing this, Mr. Grey", Kate says.

"I'm happy to help. I look forward to reading the article when it comes out."

"I'm looking forward to it too", she smiles and heads off. Christian starts heading my way and I unpredictably feel motionless in his wake. _Shit._

"Miss Steele, can I invite you to dinner?", he asks.

"Is that a request, Mr. Grey?", I smirk.

"Always, Miss Steele. You gonna run?"

"Maybe. I can run pretty fast."

"We'll have to see about that", he smiles and offers his hand for mine. I accept it and follow in his wake.

 **Christian takes me** to a local bar and grill and I suddenly feel a little nervous.

"Do you want a booth or table?", the waiter asks once we've entered.

"Booth. And a glass of Bombay with lime on the side."

"Very good", the waiter responds and leads us to our table. He hands us a pair of menus once we sit down and heads off to get Christian's drink.

You ever drink anything else?", I ask.

"Sometimes I order whiskey", he jokes.

"Not exactly what I meant."

"I figured. You scolding me, Miss Steele?"

"Just making conversation, Mr. Grey. Don't people do that from time to time?"

"Don't know. Never tried it", he jokes and I chuckle in response.

"Won't you tell me what's on your mind?", he asks abruptly and for a moment I wonder what he's talking about.

"What makes you think something's on my mind?", I ask with one eyebrow raised.

"You seem more distracted than usual."

"Oh, so you know me now?"

"I know you quite well. If I recall."

"Sure you do."

"I won't ask again, Miss Steele. What's wrong?", he asks more seriously, and after taking a deep breath, I finally give my response.

"I saw you with someone. At the hospital."

"I didn't know you were there. Must've just missed you."

"Did you know her?"

"Of course I did. It was my sister." As he says this, my eyes widen unexpectedly.

"Your sister? I didn't know you had a sister."

"For as long as I can remember. She was traveling with some friends and came back once she heard about Elliot. My mom called her and she came as soon as she could."

"What's her name?"

"Mia. She's younger than me and Elliot and adopted like us."

"Oh", I say quietly. Now I feel guilty.

"Wait, you thought I cheated on you?", he asks in disbelief.

"I—I just didn't know who she was is all", I stutter. _Shit, why didn't I think of that?_ He didn't even kiss her for Christ's sake.

"Ana, why would I do that? I'm already with someone."

"Should I be jealous?", I joke. He has the courtesy to laugh in response.

"Well, she is a handful after all", he smirks.

"Really?"

"Really. Think I might have to take her home after today. Work on her jealously skills."

"Is that an offer, Mr. Grey?"

"Always, Miss Steele. You should know that by now."

"Knowing you, I don't think I will", I chuckle, feeling more at ease since we talked.

 **Taylor drives us home** and I feel more peaceful being with Christian. _He's with me._ _He said he's with me._ I can hardly believe it. And I don't want it to stop.

"What?", Christian asks suddenly, once again putting my thoughts at bay.

"You just surprise me, is all", I confess.

"Really?"

"Does that surprise you?"

"Miss Steele, you always surprise me. Just wish I knew why", he says quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it", he smiles, to reassure me—I think—and raises my hand to his lips and kisses my knuckles in turn.

"Why won't you let me see you naked?", he inquires out of the blue.

"I thought you already saw me naked."

"You won't let me take your bra off." _Holy shit, he's blunt._

"There's no reason for that."

"Come on, Ana, tell me. I've never had a woman do that to me before."

"Um…I just don't feel comfortable with people seeing me like that."

"Why?"

"Because pretty much every guy I've ever been with has told me my breasts are too big and that I look better when they can't see them. So, naturally, I keep my bra off when I'm having sex since they've done me more harm than good."

"That's fuckin' bullshit. They seriously say that to you?"

"Of course they do cause they're men."

"I'm a man."

"Yeah and you're different. I think. I don't know. Bottom line is, I hate my breasts, I hate my body, and by the looks of it, so does every guy on the planet. Maybe they're right; maybe I do look better with my bra always on. That's what they told me and that's what I believe", I sigh, exasperated, and take a deep breath. I've never confessed this to anyone, even Kate, and now I'm in the confessional with Christian Fucking Grey. How the fuck did that just happen?

After a while, he gives my hand a gentle squeeze and brushes my knuckles with his thumb.

"Ana", he begins. "Those guys are fuckin' assholes to treat you like that and you shouldn't have to feel like you're not good enough for them. If they can't accept every fuckin' part of your body, then they aren't worth your fuckin' time." His comment causes me to look at him and I can tell he means it, even when his eyes are burning as he does. It takes me off-guard since I've never had someone tell me that before, and now this beautiful man just said it out loud. What caused him to say that? It doesn't make any sense.

"Why do you feel that way?", I inquire.

"Because I've never been known to not tell the truth", he admits, catching me even more. Before I can say anything, he leans down and caresses my cheek with the tips of his fingers. He runs them up through my hair and pulls gently, causing me to gasp. I close my eyes at his touch and lean in closer as he does it again.

"You're so beautiful, Ana. Don't let a fuckin' soul tell you it's wrong", he says gently and I smile shyly in response.

"You're a weird man, you know that?", I chuckle softly.

"Least I'm honest. It's the one trait that I got goin' right."

"Only one?"

"You flirting with me, Miss Steele?"

"You want me to, Mr. Grey?"

"Sure. I'm not used to it."

"So, you don't have a string of women following you around, obeying your every word?"

"Not really my style. Haven't had many, though."

"They all let you take their bra off?"

"Yeah, but none of them looked like you."

"Now who's the one who's caught flirting?"

"Is that what I was doing? I thought I was making conversation with my girl."

"It's not like they're all normal."

"Well, then we all have something in common", he chuckles and I roll my eyes in response.

 **We pull up** **outside a mass building** and pieces from before start to swirl in my mind. Why did he feel the need to say those things? Does he think I needed to hear them?

 _Well, didn't you?_

 _"_ _If they can't accept every fuckin' part of your body, then they aren't worth your fuckin' time."_

Oh Christian, what are you doing to me?

"You ready?" I nod and he takes my hand and leads me inside. We enter an elevator and he enters a code, 1982, and soon we're whisked upwards, making me slightly fall to the side into him.

"Little rocky for you?", he smirks.

"I think you already fulfill that requirement", I smirk back.

"Miss Steele, I think I'm offended."

"Good. It can match your ego for now."

"And what's wrong with my ego?", he enquires with humor gleaming in his eyes.

"Nothing, Mr. Grey", I feign for innocence.

"You have a very smart mouth, Ana. What should I do about that?"

"You gonna whisk me away again?"  
"As much as I'd love to, we both have work to do."

"Oh, so you work now?"

"For as long as I can remember."

"About ten minutes, then?"

"I know what you're doing, Miss Steele, and I won't be having any of it."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Guess we'll find out", he answers just as the elevator doors open. _Holy cow._ _This_ is where he lives?

"You like what you see?", Christian asks as he leads me inside.

"You forget to tell me you're rich or something?", I joke.

"No, so we must be in the wrong house then."

"You're a terrible liar."

"Another trait I live well by. You want a drink?"

"No thank you."

"Always so eager?"

"You could say that."

"Good. Guess we have a lot more in common than I thought. Come", he says as he offers his hand for mine.

"Where?"

"I think you know", he whispers and then I know exactly what he means. Taking a deep breath, I take his hand and follow him to his bedroom.


	11. Chapter Eight

**My heart is** pounding and my voice catches in my throat. _Am I really doing this?_ Do I want to do this?

 _What do you think?,_ my subconscious remarks. As I contemplate her words, I watch as Christian draws the curtains in his room and suddenly feel shy again. _Yeah, I'm really doing this right now, and with Christian Fucking Grey._ I watch as Christian approaches me and, I'm assuming, notices the anxiety etched across my face.

"Are you okay?", he says gently.

"Yes", I breathe. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to", he grins.

"Is that all?"

"Maybe. Does that surprise you?"

"Nothing you do surprises me, anymore."

"Is that so?"

"You don't believe me?"

"No, I don't think I do."

"You're impossible, you know that?"

"Funny. My family says the same."

"Sounds like they love you", I reply sarcastically.

"Are you flirting with me, Miss Steele?"

"No", I lie smoothly. He looks at me and I can tell he's hiding his laugh. Suddenly, he reaches up and cups my face in his hands. My breath hitches at his touch and I'm unable to bring it back.

"You really wanna do this?", he asks softly and for a moment I wonder what he's talking about.

"I'm not trying to force you, but it angers me how those men have treated you in the past. I just want to make this right."

"Why?", I breathe.

"Because from my point of view, you're a woman that deserves it."

"You don't know me."

"I know you well enough."

"Is that so?", I tease.

"Now who's impossible?"

"Still you", I tease again. He gazes me as if he can't believe what I've said, then caresses my bottom lip with the tips of his fingers, catching me off-guard. _How does he do that?_

"Do you trust me?", he whispers, serious again, and I take a moment to find and catch my breath.

"Yes", I reply softly, although for a second I wonder if it's the truth.

"Good. Then we're on the same page." Before I can react, he kisses me softly and I fight back my moan as his lips fit perfectly onto mine. He moves his hand gently down my back, sending shivers down my spine before reaching the base of my spine and pulling me close. I gasp at the movement and look up in his eyes, which are regarding me as if seeing me for the first time.

"Just say no", he breathes and before I can stop myself, I nod slowly and he kisses me again. He pushes me against his body and a small moan emanates from the back of my throat. I feel him smirk against my lips but he continues again, running his fingers through my hair and holding me in place. Soon, his tongue glides past my lips and finds my own, and I struggle to meet his fervor, growing more excited as my tongue entwines with his own. He then backs me against the bed and I feel the edge hit the back of my legs. He pushes me gently and falls with me, causing us to land softly on the bed, his lips never leaving mine. When he pulls away, I'm left panting, wondering if it's too late to back down now.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you", he says softly.

"Since when?", I joke.

"Smart mouth", he grins. "Maybe I should put it to good use." I gasp at his request but before I can respond, he kisses me chastely and starts kissing his way down my body, savoring every inch against his lips. He then starts to tug at my shirt and I instinctively rise, giving him easier access as he lifts it above my head and tosses it on the floor, leaving me fully exposed as he does. I feel inclined to cover myself but as if sensing my impulses, he lightly takes my wrists and pins them on the sides of my head.

"Don't be shy. I want to see you."

"What if you don't like what you see?"

"I doubt it. You can trust me. I promise." As I gaze in his eyes, it looks like he means it. After a moment, I slowly nod and he kisses me again before releasing my wrists.

"Sit up", he orders gently and unhurriedly, I do as I'm told. He reaches behind me, watching my reaction, and I feel his long fingers undoing the hooks and sliding the straps down my shoulders. I watch the straps travel down and soon, they glide past my arms, taking my anxiety with them. Christian drops my bra on the floor beside my shirt and sits back to look at me again.

"Wow", he whispers and for a moment I wonder if this was a mistake.

"What do you think?", I ask timidly. _Shit, this could go either way._

"I'm glad those fuckers are no longer in your life. You look beautiful, Ana. Fucking beautiful", he says, causing my mouth to pop open at his honesty. _Is he honest?_

"Really?", I question. _I can hardly believe it._

"Really. I wished you had shown me these sooner. Don't ever let anyone try to tell me I'm wrong." _Holy shit, he is serious._ I smile shyly, unable to find the words to say.

"Do you still trust me?". I nod and watch as he lowers himself down and before I know it, he takes my nipple in his mouth and sucks...hard. I gasp at his assault but can't find myself to tell him to stop. My head falls back at the sensation as he sucks, bites, blows, and tugs on my nipple, causing it to harden in response. He then directs his attention towards the other one but twists the previous nipple between his thumb and forefinger, giving both of them equal consideration. I moan at the feel, thinking briefly if anyone's ever done this before.

 _Never._

 _Fuck. It feels so good._

"Shall I make you come this way?", he asks before gently biting on my nipple again.

"Please", I whimper because I don't want him to stop. I hear his chuckle and revel in the feel of his skilled lips and fingers, bringing me closer and closer to the edge. My legs begin to stiffen and all too soon, I arch my back as my climax overwhelms me, taking me further than I've ever known before. Christian bites my nipple one last time and then proceeds in removing my jeans. Once he tosses them on the floor, he hooks his thumbs into the waistband of my panties and I lift my hips, making it easier for him to take them off. He carefully parts my legs and hums in approval at my clitoris...I think.

"It's okay", he says when he notices my expression and before I can protest, he inserts his middle finger inside me, twisting it around and stretching me further.

"Christian...", I groan and feel in amazement as he inserts another finger. All too soon, he removes them and I pout in rejection, before he leans down and circles his tongue on my clitoris.

"Holy fuck", I groan and buck my hips to take more of his assault. He swirls his tongue around and around, and I find myself twisting my fingers in his hair, pulling hard and watching him with his eyes closed and concentrating hard. Momentarily, my legs start shaking and I call out his name as my orgasm rips through me again. Catching my breath, Christian kisses my clitoris and rises, hastily removing his clothes and pulling his boxers to the floor. I look in astonishment at his impressive length, but not too long as he removes a condom from the back pocket of his jeans, rips open the packet, and slides it down his member. He lifts my hips slightly and I feel him slowly...too slowly...slide into me, making me grasp his arms at the feel. Once he adjusts, he looks at me with concern.

"You okay?", he pants.

"Yes", I reply breathless and if taking my cue, he starts to rock his hips. My mouth forms an inaudible gasp as he starts a steady pace, then moves quicker. And quicker.

"Christian, please", I beg.

"Shhh", he says, silencing me, and lowers himself down to kiss my neck. I wrap my arms around his neck and feel my legs shaking, knowing I'm close once again.

"Fuck", he hisses and it's my undoing. I call an unintelligible version of his name to the ceiling and soon relax underneath his weight. I watch as he stills and groan as he comes, collapsing on top of me and breathing hard. He rests his head on my chest and I run my fingers through his hair. _Fuck. That was..._

"You promise not to hide anymore?", he asks after a while and my brows furrow as he looks up at me.

"I don't think I should make promises with you, Mr. Grey. You have a tendency to catch me off-guard, after all."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really", I giggle. "I think I've been in danger since the moment I met you."

"I'm pretty sure you got that the wrong way around."

"How so?"

"You really are unaware, aren't you?"

"Maybe", I shrug. He chuckles and softly kisses my breast, making me smile. _Yeah, I could get used to this._

"Were you serious about what you said?", I enquire boldly, causing _him_ to look at me in disbelief.

"About my smart mouth? Putting it to good use?"

"Is that an offer, Miss Steele?"

"You tell me."

"You really are an impossible woman", he says before pulling out of me, making me wince at his absence, and discards the condom in the wastebasket beside the bed. He lies down and rests his hands behind his head, silently giving me the consent that I want.

"Do your worst", he orders. _Bring it on, Mr. Grey._

Bravely, I sit up and my gaze falls on his length. I lick my lips at the sight and hesitantly, I reach forward and firmly grip him, moving my hand at an unhurried pace.

"Shit", he huffs and I continue to move my hand, checking him to see if he wants me to stop. On impulse, I run my thumb over the tip and he looks as if he's in pain. Hastily, I remove my hand and check for confirmation.

"No, don't", he says and takes my hand and puts it back where it was. He holds my grip and move in-sync with my hand, showing me exactly how he wants to be touched. I flex my fingers and he releases me, allowing me permission to do as I wish. I watch his chest heave at every move and before I can stop myself, I lean down and take him in my mouth.

"Fuck, Ana", he mutters and his eyes fly open and I move my mouth further down, fighting back my gag once he hits the back of my throat. His chest starts heaving again and I move slightly faster as a reward. My tongue endures at the same pace and I force myself to keep going, shocked by my gallantry at a first-time experience.

"Ana, I'm gonna come", he warns but I ignore him, determined to tip him over the edge in relief.

"If you don't want to come, then stop now", he warns again but I continue to ignore him, focusing on my goal.

"Fuck, Ana", he calls and I soon feel a sticky substance shooting into my mouth. Swallowing quickly, I glance at Christian and he's panting, his chest rising and lowering with every breath he takes. _Shit, did I go too far?_

"Ana", he says strained and clears his throat to try again. "Is that a first for you?"

"Yes", I reply, feeling proud.

"Then don't hesitate to do that again", he says pleased, I think, by my move. I smile and stare down at my fingers, knotting and twisting them absentmindedly on my lap.

"Do you think we're official?", he questions.

"Official?"

"As a couple", he clarifies.

"Is that what we are?", I say, arching my brow to challenge his response.

"I know what you're doing, Miss Steele."

"It's called a 'conversation', Mr. Grey. I would think you knew that by now."

"Hmm, so that's what it's called."

"You're not too bright, you know that?"

"Neither are you."

"What?", I say appalled. _I just gave you a fucking blowjob, for Christ's sake._

"You said that blowjob was your first one?"

"Yes."

"That figures. I thought you were inexperienced and that...", he says before taking a sharp intake of breath. "It could've been better."

"Oh, really? And you think you're an expert at oral?"

"Are you saying you were faking it?"

"Yes. Yes I was."

"Miss Steele, now _I'm_ aghast at your comment."

"Good. You deserve it."

"And why is that?"

"You need a list?"

"Please."

"I think I'll pass."

"Why the swift change of heart?"

"Mr. Grey, I might have dealt with jerks in the past, but all of them were a better lover than you."

"And you think you're any better?"

"I know I am." He sits up and I can see humor gleaming in his eyes.

"Prove it, then." My mouth pops open but recovering my equilibrium, I push him backward and check his nightstand for any more condoms. Fortunately, I find one and rip the packet with my teeth.

"What are you going to do, Miss Steele?", he says amused.

"What you told me to do; proving you wrong", I remark and taking him in my hand, I position myself and curse to myself. _Fuck. I really could get used to this._


	12. Chapter Nine

**"** **And you're sure** we'll have the whole dining room to ourselves?", I ask into the phone.

"Yes, ma'am. The reservation will last for as long as you need and we'll make sure no-one disturbs you and Mr. Grey", the man answers on the other end. _Jesus, again with the "ma'am"._ Have I aged overnight?

"Perfect. And you're sure that the rooms are available?"

"Absolutely. You and Mr. Grey should be very comfortable when you arrive."

"Awesome. Thank you very much and we should be there by tonight."

"We'll see you then", he replies and I hang up. _Like to see Mr. Grey step out of this one._ The thought makes me smile.

"Miss Steele", Christian retorts from across the hall, causing me to jump.

"Mr. Grey", I greet him. _How long has he been standing there?_

"I woke up and you weren't there", he explains, looking as hot as ever in dark jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Didn't wanna wake you cause you looked so peaceful."

"Always so considerate, Miss Steele."

"Only for you, Mr. Grey. You have any plans for the day?"

"I wouldn't say so."

"Good, cause I wanna take you out", I respond and he raises his brows in astonishment.

"Should I be worried?", he teases.

"Absolutely", I reply.

"You don't give much away, Miss Steele. Should I at least know where we're going?"

"Just a club I'm sure you're familiar with."

"And what have I done to deserve such an honor?"

"You want the list?"

"I wouldn't mind."

"Well, apart from the little photo scandal that almost ruined our careers, you've also taken me to Paris, fucked me, taken my bra off and put me in the fuckin' confessional for some fuckin' reason..."

"That's quite a list, Miss Steele", he says, amused.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll expand. Knowing you, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Am I that surprising?"

"Considering how we met, yes, I'd say you are."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted."

"Simple; you deserve to be insulted."

"Miss Steele, you sure know how to crush a man's ego", he states, feigning offense.

"If I recall correctly, there's nothing wrong with your ego."

"Good. Means I'm good at something."

"Knowing you, that's the shock of the century." He looks at me as if he can't believe what I've said before walking towards me with _that look_ in his eyes. _Oh my..._

"Trust me, Miss Steele, you haven't seen anything yet."

 **We arrive at the club** and I step out to help Christian out of the car.

"You always unman me, Miss Steele."

"Good. Gives me a chance to keep you in line." I lead him to the entrance and he opens the door before letting me enter first. We enter the club and I quickly find the maître d, who looks excitedly over in my direction. _What? Oh, it must be Christian Grey._

"Anastasia Steele?", he asks once he arrives.

"Yes, with Christian Grey."

"Right this way", he smiles and I lead Christian upstairs to a private dining room, completely void of any other patrons. _Perfect._..I think.

"Is this how people go on dates nowadays?", Christian asks, amused.

"Welcome to the twenty-first century", I tease, winking as I do. I managed to get us a booth overlooking the dance floor, trying hard to hide my blush remembering our last time here.

"Anything to drink?", the maître d asks, interrupting my thoughts.

"Two glasses of water, please. No alcohol", I address and after nodding, he heads off.

"I don't drink as often as you think, Miss Steele."

"I beg to differ, Mr. Grey. Need I remind you of our trip to Paris?"

"If I remember correctly, that ended well." I shift in my seat; _yeah, really well._

"Maybe", I shrug. "But that doesn't mean I want you drinking tonight", I respond quietly, staring down at my lap.

"Does it really bother you that much?", he asks suddenly, causing me to look at him.

"A little, but not that much. I just wish I knew why you were drinking, is all."

"It's nothing that concerns you."

"Has it ever gotten you in trouble?", I ask once the maître d arrives with our drinks.

"Once. It led into a fight with my brother. He ended up with a bloody lip. It was our first fight."

"Did your parents know then?"

"I told you, they never found out. Once Elliot started drinking, I didn't wanna break their hearts."

"What do you mean?", I inquire but before he can answer, the waiter returns, interrupting our conversation. We order some steak, medium, with fries and green vegetables and after taking our order, e quickly disperses from the room. Once he's gone, I turn back to Christian. He takes a deep breath before answering.

"I lost a cousin due to alcohol when I was ten. It was one of the first times I knew death in my life, and my parents were hoping we wouldn't fall down the same path."

"One of the firsts?" As I ask this, he look slightly uncomfortable.

"It was my mother. She died", he says simply, indicating that he wants to drop the subject.

"I'm sorry", I mutter.

"Don't be. It's just a sensitive subject."

"Are you ever gonna tell me what happened?"

"Maybe. If we last that long." I gape at his words but I can tell he's hiding his smirk.

"You're an impossible man, Mr. Grey."

"Miss Steele, you have no idea", he winks and I secretly hope he doesn't notice my blush.

 **Once our food arrives,** I start engaging Christian in a conversation about his work.

"So, it was a bet?", I ask as I bite into a piece of steak.

"More or less. Mia, Elliot and I wanted to see who could get a job first, and we almost thought that Mia was gonna win."

"How so?"

"She was charismatic", he responds before rolling his eyes. "That woman could make a monk swear and still be his friend. She was interviewing all around Seattle hoping to find a job, but once I got some help from a friend, well, it just led into me getting my job first. Elliot barely had any luck."  
"Friend?"

"Old friend of my mother's. She tried to help me after finding out about my past, and after some persuasion, GEH was started."

"Was this the friend that called you in Paris?"

"Yes", he says, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

"You know you can just say you don't wanna talk about it", I respond quietly.

"Yeah. I don't wanna talk about it", he says as he takes a bite of steak.

"So, why a businessman all of a sudden?", I ask, hoping to change the subject.

"Just seemed like the right fit. I was a pretty smart kid so I figured, why not use this for a career?"

"Oh, so it wasn't your good looks", I joke.

"Are you making fun of me, Miss Steele?"

"Always, Mr. Grey."

"And what about you? Did you always want to work at someplace like SIP?"

"Not exactly. I wanted to be a journalist." Christian stops eating and stares at me wide-eyed. _Hmm, common reaction._

"How did that happen?"

"Kate was journaling and I tried it once, when we were in college; thought it'd be fun. But after my paper went out, things just went from there."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"I love it. It involves reading, I love my co-workers...what more could you ask for?"

"What about your boss?"

"Jack's tolerable but nothing I can't handle."

"Should I be worried?"

"No, of course not. It's just that after it took so long for me to get that promotion, I was starting to wonder if he had an agenda against me."

"Any idea why it took you so long to get that promotion?"

"Just a bad reputation."

"What do you mean?" I sigh deeply before giving my answer.

"I was a mess back then. Not only was I late on my first day, but I also accidentally revealed a secret about my boss on live TV which almost got me fired."

"What was the secret?"

"That he was taking drugs...with the company's money."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Saying he was pissed about it would be an understatement."

"And what about our encounter?"

"It's my third strike. If this doesn't go well, I could be fired for good."

"Guess I feel kind of responsible for getting you into this."

"Why?" _Why would he think that?_

"I thought we were alone when we were here the first time. If I had known someone was watching us, I would've done something about it."

"It's not your fault. Besides, we were wasted that night, so what difference did it make?", I ask, hoping he doesn't notice my blush at the memory.

"I wouldn't say that."

"What?"

"I wasn't drunk when I met you." Once he says this, my jaw drops to the floor. _What?_

"You weren't?", I say eventually.

"No. Once I met you, I only had two drinks but, not enough to get me drunk."

"Oh", I reply, suddenly feeling foolish. _Why didn't I know that?_ He didn't even look wasted that night.

"It's okay", he answers abruptly, interrupting my reverie.

"I-I just assumed..."

"Don't worry about it. It's all in the past and my people are taking care of it."

"You're like a knight in shining armor, Mr. Grey."

"Not me, but considering who you are, I'd say it'd worth it", he grins, showing no signs of humor in his eyes. I tuck my hair behind my ear and take a bite of steak, wishing that this damn blush would disappear.

 **Later on, we're** finishing up and Christian stands before offering his hand for mine.

"Do you dance?", he asks suddenly, catching me off-guard.

"No", I say quietly.

"Miss Steele, something you can't do?", he teases.

"This coming from the man who doesn't give advice", I retort, arching my brow to emphasize my point.

"Well, let's hope I can do this right", he smiles, making me feel shy again. I tentatively accept his outstretched hand and follow him as he leads me downstairs. The dance floor is packed with grinding bodies and shots of tequila, and I'm immediately reminded of our first night here.

"You okay?", he asks when he notices my expression.

"Mm-hmm", I murmur because I can't think of something else to say.

"Dance with me", he whispers and takes my hands in his and once the music kicks in, he guides me towards the dance floor, effortlessly guiding us through the crowd. _God, he's a good dancer._

"Baby, have to wait a while", he sings during a song I don't recognize and I smile shyly as he does. He then twirls me away and back again as I gently bump into his chest.

"It's okay", he grins, reassuring me but before I can respond, he does the motion again. We move throughout the crowd, swiftly avoiding the other dancers, and Christian pulls me close before clasping my head and stroking my bottom lip.

"Don't ever leave me", he whispers but before I can respond, he kisses me gently, slightly teasing my tongue with his own. I match his fervor and kiss him back greedily, twisting my fingers in his hair as he lowers his hand down my lower back and pushes me against his length. I gasp softly as I feel his erection and he smirks at my reaction.

"Now you know what you do to me", he remarks.

"I could say the same about you."

"Good. Guess we're on the same page after all", he replies before kissing me again, this time more gently as he holds me in place. I moan softly in his mouth and he answers with a deep groan in his throat. All too soon, he pulls away and we're both breathing hard, gazing at each other until we calm down.

"Come to bed with me", he whispers and it takes me a moment to understand what he means.

"Only if you want to." As I look at him, I can tell he means it. Before I can protest, I nod shyly in response and he kisses me again before leading me off the dance floor and upstairs, stopping outside a room that I'm very familiar with.

"Don't worry. The room's off-limits", he says simply and I follow him inside as he puts a Do Not Disturb sign outside on the door. He switches on a light and removes his jacket before walking to me, determination clear in his eyes.

"Do you trust me?", he asks softly and I nod because it's the truth. He takes my head in his hands and kisses me again, skillfully twisting his tongue with my own. He takes the hem of my shirt and lifts it slowly above my head before reaching behind me and unhooking my bra.

"Remember, you don't have to be shy about these around me. Any guy that made you feel that way is a fuckin' asshole, and I don't want you to feel unashamed. Okay?"

"Okay", I say quietly and he smiles as if pleased by my answer. He drops my clothes on the floor and I watch as he grabs behind his shirt and smoothly slides it off his back. He then takes my hand and before I can protest, he places it on his jeans and I gasp at the feel.

"Have you ever done that before?", he inquires.

"No. Um, no guy ever offered", I say shyly. Why am I revealing everything to him?

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get used to it", he replies, once again catching me off-guard. Before I can respond, he takes my hand and kisses my palm before drawing me closer and kissing me again. He then lifts me and wraps my legs around his waist, before carrying me to the bed and gently lying me down. He kisses me quickly before reaching for the button on my jeans and deftly undoing it. He moves the zipper and hooks his thumbs into the waistband and guides my jeans, and panties, slowly down my legs. I wriggle my hips as he slides them off completely and I watch mesmerized as he undoes his jeans and slides them, along with his boxers, down his legs and drops them on the floor. He reaches in the back pocket of his jeans and pulls out a foil packet before ripping it with his teeth. He slides it down his length and checks for confirmation.

"Please", I whimper and with that, he parts my legs and slowly, _very_ slowly, enters me.

"Fuck", he hisses and pulls out again before sliding back in. I grip his arms as he stretches me further, circling his hips so I can feel more of his length.

"Ah", I moan and soon, he rests his weight on his forearms and elbows and starts an unhurried pace. I wrap my legs around his waist and gently pull him closer, taking more of him and digging my nails in his back.

"Fuck, Ana", he grunts and slowly starts rocking his hips faster, causing him to lower down and fill me even more. I wrap my arms around his neck and slide my nails up and down his back, leaving faint white marks as I do.

"Fuck", he grunts and I quickly remove my hands.

"No, don't", he breathes and puts my hands back. "I like that. Don't stop", he reassures me and continues his pace. Soon, I feel my walls tightening and I know I'm close.

"Come for me, Ana. Come for me", he orders and it's my undoing. I scream his name towards the ceiling as my orgasm rips through me, and I watch his body still as he thrusts into me three more times before collapsing on my chest. We lie there for a while and I idly run my fingers through his hair. _God, will I ever get enough of this man?_

"I'd say we're even now", he states and kisses my breasts as he lifts his body weight and stares down at me.

"I guess so. Maybe next time we can go for round two", I reply as I raise my hips and he gapes at my gesture.

"Fuck that", he whispers and in one swift move, he pulls me on his lap and kisses me deeply, making me forget everything but him.


	13. Jump-Cut Three

**Christian's POV**

 **"** **No. No!"** I writhe in bed, twisting my body as another damn nightmare invades the night.

"Ella, what the fuck have you done?!", my father yells, causing me to jump. He runs to his bedroom and slams open the door, yelling and screaming at my mommy. I hide under the table and cover my ears to block out the noise.

"How the fuck could you do that to our own son?!"

"I can't fuckin' change it!"

"Ella, what the fuck is wrong with you?! That's our son!"

"You don't think I know that? I made a mistake but I can't take it back."

"The hell you can't! What kind of woman does that to her child?"

"As if you've been a model father. What bitch did you knock up tonight?"

I listen as a loud scream comes from the room and I cover my ears again.

"You're never going near our son again. No fucked-up bitch should call themselves a mother after what you did."

I wake with a start as sweat drips from my back. _The club. I'm at the club._

I glance down and see Ana sleeping soundly beside me, breathing evenly and I feel a wave of relief.

 _Good. I wouldn't want to wake her after that._

Rubbing my face, I carefully climb out of bed and drag on my jeans, remembering the day's events and everything that transpired.

 _"_ _It was my mother. She died."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry."_

 _"_ _Don't be. It's just a sensitive subject."_

 _"_ _Are you ever gonna tell me what happened?"_

 _No. No, Ana I can never tell you that. She doesn't need that shit in her life._

Gathering my equilibrium, I slip on my shirt and after checking on Ana, quietly open the door and walk outside.

 **The dance floor** is still packed by the time I reach the stairs and I struggle to make my way past the sweaty bodies and whiskey shots before finally making my way to the bar.

"What can I get for you?", the bartender asks.

"Whiskey", I reply simply and soon, he sets a small glass on the counter in front of me but stop him before he can fill the glass.

"I'll just take the bottle", I remark and hand him a couple hundreds before taking the bottle and heading upstairs. I take a swig before heading for the room and stagger slightly as I quietly unlock the door and walk inside. Ana's still sleeping once I enter, so I carefully close the door behind me before taking another drink. After a few more drinks, I undress and climb in bed, careful not to wake Miss Steele. She murmurs something incoherently and I freeze, but soon she settles down and falls back asleep.

Sighing deeply, I lie back and rest my head on my arm, trying hard to forget my dream.


	14. Chapter Ten

**I wake suddenly** as the light from outside starts shining in the room. I sit up groggily—will I ever get used to this?—and quickly realize I'm back in Christian's bed. _When did he bring me here?_

Shaking my head at the thought, I climb out of bed and quickly notice an empty bottle on the nightstand. _When did he get this?_ I pick it up and smell the contents, disgustingly realizing it's whiskey. _Will he ever tell me why he does this? Do I want to know?_

 _Of course you do!,_ my subconscious remarks and after choosing to ignore her, I decide that I need to see Claude; all this fucked-upness is driving me insane.

 **"** **Jesus, girl, you're out of sorts today",** Claude remarks when I fall on the floor...again.

"Just a lot on my mind", I mutter and go to lunge for him, only to be knocked on my ass again.

"Christian Grey?", Claude asks as I struggle to stand to my feet.

"Don't ask", I groan and after smoothing away my hair, plan my next strike.

"Ana, I'm not used to see you this distracted. Is it that bad?"

"I found an empty bottle when I woke up this morning."

"Is that unusual?"

"Usually he's just drinking from one. He wasn't there so I assumed he went to work."

"Drunk?"

"I wouldn't be surprised", I retort before lunging for Bastille again and fortunately, knocking him on his feet.

"Ana", he huffs, slightly surprised by my outburst. "Are you sure you're okay? This isn't like you at all."

"Claude, I'm fine", I shout, lowering my fists as I try to control my temper. I hear Claude stand up and walk behind me, and I feel his apprehension against my skin.

"Ana, what's wrong?", he asks gently and I sigh deeply before meeting his gaze.

"I just wish I knew what was going on. He seems to be drinking a lot more since we met."

"What do you mean?"

"He wasn't drunk when we met", I blurt and Bastille's eyes widen at the revelation.

"But the drinking started up again?"

"I forced him to quit drinking after taking him on a date, to thank him for everything, and we hooked up at the club and when I woke up, I noticed the bottle. I don't know when he left, but he didn't have it when we were there", I say quietly, gazing down at the floor while twisting my fingers absentmindedly.

"Ana, I know this is hard for you, but don't let him get to you like this. He's a drunk—it's unfortunate—but it's not worth your time."

"How is it not?", I ask, annoyed.

"Ana, remember what you told me about your mother's third husband? After Ray?"

"Yes." _Where's he going at with this?_

"Well, don't you think that it's affecting you somehow?" _What?_

"What do you mean?"

"Ana, you were living with a drunk that ended up beating the shit out of you when you were ten. After that, you swore off alcohol in the same fashion, and then suddenly end up with another alcoholic."

"What's your point?"

"Ana", he says gently, grasping my shoulders. "I know it's hard, believe me I do, but don't let another drunk ruin your life the way he ruined yours when you were too young to stop it. Now, maybe Christian has a reason for his drinking, but do you really wanna let it push you over the edge and end up in the same light?"

"Claude, it's not that. It's just, after he confessed that to me, I started thinking that maybe I could get him to stop, but after this...", I start, trailing off as I do. "I don't know. What if it gets worse?"

"Has anything serious happened in the past? As long as you've known him?"

"Just the time in Paris", I shrug.

"And why does he do it? Stress? Relief?"

"Just to forget about his past; that's all he told me."

"Any sign as to why?"

"No; none."

"Listen, I know it's difficult to process at this point, but maybe you should consider getting him some help."

"Why? He won't listen to me."

"Then get him to listen. If he's been drinking for a while, I'm afraid he'll never stop."

"I don't think that's possible at this point."

"Has it been going on long?"

"He hasn't indicated when he started."

"How does he react when you bring it up?"

"He just shrugs it off and doesn't really seem too keen on getting help."

"If you care about him, I'm curious how determined you are."

"I'm always determined."

"But do you care about him?"

"Yes." _Of course._

"Then get him some help. If you don't stop it now, you never will."

"Claude, I don't know if I can."

"Just try it, Ana. I know someone if you need any extra help. I just don't wanna see you getting hurt."

"It's Christian Grey; how could I get hurt?"

 _...and I'm just afraid he'll leave you once it starts getting serious,_ Elliot's words ring loudly in my mind.

"Just try it, Ana. Okay? For both of your sakes", Bastille states, looking serious as he does.

"Yes", I breathe. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath. _Could I save Christian Grey? Would he let me?_

 **Later that day,** I make my way to SIP and decide that I need to work to calm my nerves. As I'm walking to my desk, Jack looks up from some papers in his hands, surprised by my presence.

"Ana", he addresses. "Didn't expect to see you today."

"I need a distraction", I say, dismissively.

"Everything okay?", he asks, suddenly concerned.I'm not used to him acting like this. In the past, he's been too difficult to work with.

"I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind is all."

"Whatever you say, Ana. I got some manuscripts if you wanna go over them."

"Sure", I smile, forcefully, as I take the pile of papers from his arms.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?", Jack enquires once I sit down and place my bag on the floor.

"It's alright, Jack. If it was anything serious, I'd let you know." _I think._

"Okay, Ana; if you say so. Oh, by the way, some guy named José called asking for you today."

"What?" Now he has my attention.

"I told him you weren't coming in today, so I made a note to give to you tomorrow", he says as he pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket and hands it to me.

"Um, thanks", I answer, confused, and quietly unfold the note as Jack leaves for his office. Opening the note, I scan the writing and my scalp prickles at the words.

 _Ana, sorry for this intrusion but I need to see you about Christian Grey._

 _Can I meet you at the Bunker Club when you get off work? I have to see you soon, if you'll let me._

 _José._

 _Shit._ When did José get back? I haven't seen him in years after he broke everything off.

Gathering my equilibrium, I take the stack of papers, trying hard to focus on the task at hand.

 **At seven after work,** I grab my bag and head out the door after saying goodbye to Jack, contemplating on why all of a sudden José wants to meet up after all this time. After he left, I was worried our friendship was over but once I heard he was married, I assumed he was okay. _Does he wanna be friends again? Is something wrong?_ Fuck, I wish I knew.

After climbing in Wanda, I quickly start her and start heading towards the Bunker Club, secretly hoping that everything's okay.

 **About twenty minutes later,** I find a parking spot near the entrance and after locking Wanda, quickly head inside. I scan the room but see no sign of José.

"Can I help you, miss?", the greeter asks, abruptly startling me.

"Um, I'm just looking for a friend", I answer. _If he's still my friend._

"Name?"

"José Rodríguez." The man scans his computer, his eyes darting back and forth between names.

"Looks like he has a private table down the back. Do you want me to show you the way?"

"Please", I reply and the man steps out from behind his desk and I follow him to the back of the club. Before long, I notice José sitting alone before he stands, looking apprehensive as he does.

"Ana", he breathes as the greeter walks away.

"Hi, José", I smile as sweetly as I can.

"Please, sit", he gestures towards the seat and without another word, I do as I'm told.

"Do you want something to drink?", he asks once I sit down.

"No, thank you", I respond. _Don't use the word 'drink'._

"How are you?", I ask after a moment of silence. José tenses slightly and I'm suddenly worried by his reaction.

"María left me", he says finally and my eyes widen at his confession.

"When?"

"A few months ago. She said it wasn't working out and that she found someone else."

"Oh, José I'm so sorry." As I say this, he tenses even more.

"That's not why I'm here. I need to tell you something about Christian Grey."

"What's wrong?" I'm not used to him being so anxious. Taking a deep breath, he quietly hands me a large envelope and gestures for me to open it. Trying to contain myself at his request, I deftly open it and pull out some large photos facedown in my hands. I turn them over and my jaw suddenly drops; the photos from the club.

"Where did you get these?", I inquire, unable to find my voice.

"I took them", he says quietly and I think my heart has stopped beating.

"What?", I say after a while.

"After María left, I came back to Seattle to get my mind off things and somehow ended up in the club with you and Christian. Before you hooked up, I asked the bartender to put something in your drink, and then I saw you heading upstairs together and...", he starts before trailing off. "I found somewhere obscene and took the photos on my phone." _Oh my God..._

"How?"

"I stood outside the door and listened carefully for my chance. I opened the door slightly, took a few photos then got the hell out of there."

"What about my drink?"

"It was a drug. I was secretly hoping you would pass out before going any further with him."

"Why did you do this?"

"Do you remember why I left?"

"Of course I do, José."

"I left because...once you said you didn't love me in the same way, I got frustrated and didn't wanna waste my time chasing after you. You were the first girl I ever really loved and when you didn't feel the same, I didn't know what to do. I met María sometime after that but, when she broke everything off, I thought we had a chance but after seeing you with Christian, I knew I was wrong."

"You wanted to get back at me?"

"Yes. I sent the photos to a friend of mine and the next thing I knew, the story was out. I guess your boss found out sooner than I thought."

"Fuck", I say under my breath. All this because I didn't love him?

"Ana", José interjects, temporarily distracting me. "I'm so sorry about this. I figured that if I got you stressed over this, you might break it off with Christian and maybe come back to me."

"José, how could you do this to me? It's not my fault I never thought of you like that."

"I know and I'm sorry, believe me I am. I even did some research on Christian to see if there was anything I needed to know in order to win you back."

"What information?"

"Ana, do you have any idea what kind of past Christian had? It's no wonder how he ended up this way."

"What do you mean?" He sighs deeply before continuing.  
"From what I've found, his mother was an alcoholic from before he was born and had a short temper that ultimately ended with her abusing him when he was young. It was the first time she had ever done it, and once his father found out, he hit her hard and took Christian away to live with his new family. After that, he was never heard from again."

"Oh my God...", I whisper.

"When he was around fifteen, he met this woman Elena after falling through some depression, but something happened between them that left him scarred for life. About two years after that, he found out his birth mom committed suicide and around that time, he started his obsession." I briefly remember the scars on his chest when we were in Paris together.

"Apparently", José continues. "his father was his best friend and his mother barely paid any attention to them and even accused his dad of cheating on her, which wasn't true. The alcohol started messing with her head, and she took it out on Christian when he couldn't stop it. So, when she went too far, it broke his father's heart. The Grey's wanted to adopt him after hearing of her condition, but she didn't wanna give him up and kept turning them away. I guess his father thought they were the best choice."

"I never knew that", I say quietly.

"He never told you?"

"Only bits and pieces", I confess. "He's not too keen on giving me more information."

"Is he still drinking?"

"Unfortunately", I sigh.

"Has he hurt you in any way?"  
"What? No, of course not. It's just almost every time I see him, he has a bottle in his hand."

"Is he getting any help for it?"

"He doesn't want any help."

"Did he say why?" I shake my head. "Every time I bring it up, he always shuts me down."

"Has he done anything reckless?"

"No, as far as I know. He's even careful around his family because Grace couldn't handle it if she found out he was drinking."

"Does anyone in his family drink?"

"His brother but, he ended up in the hospital after a car accident a few weeks ago."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine", I smile to reassure him. "I just wish Christian would stop before it gets any worse."

"Wow. You really know how to pick 'em, Ana", he jokes and I chuckle in response.

"Listen", he says, causing me to look at him. "I'm really sorry about those photos. I didn't wanna hurt you like that but after all this, I wish I never had." _What?_

"José, it's not your fault that I'm with him."

"But what if it is? Think about it, Ana; if Christian doesn't stop, what could that lead to for you?"

"Him leaving me", I say under my breath.

"What?"

"Christian's a heartbreaker", I begin. "He was before I met him but Elliot warned me he might leave me behind."

"Has he given any indication that he will?"

"No, but he has told me he doesn't want me to leave."

"Then I guess you two might have a chance", he says wistfully.

"I doubt that could happen. He's a nice guy and all and we've had a lot of fun since we met, but I really don't think that I can save him at this point."

"Can't you at least try?" As he says this, Claude's words come back to me.

 _"_ _Then get him some help. If you don't stop it now, you never will."_ _Fuck._ Could I really do this? I hardly know Christian apart from what I've heard, and although I'm worried if he'll leave me, that last thing I want is his addiction getting worse. As I think about this, I unexpectedly wonder if it _has_ gotten worse. Considering the empty bottle of whiskey he had this morning, I can't help but wonder if I'm the cause of his problem. But if I don't help him now, who knows what could happen.

After a while, I slowly nod, making my decision. Even if I have to force him, I won't let Christian Grey slip through the cracks.

 **I drive back** to Christian's penthouse, once again replaying the day's events. After all this time, José wanted revenge on me and it ended up in a fucking scandal. Could I ever forgive him for that? Frankly, I don't know.

As I'm driving along, my mind wanders back to Christian and I remember what José told me from his past. I can't believe his mother abused him like that, and the fact that it led to him having a drinking problem after his time with the Grey's.

 _"_ _It's not a problem, Miss Steele. It's just the way I am."_

Would he accept my help if I offered it to him? If not, could I even persuade him to? He's never been too enthusiastic about getting any form of help, but what would our relationship mean if he never stopped? God, why is this so confusing?

 **I pull up** in the underground garage, lock Wanda, and head for the elevators to Christian's floor. I feel my heart dropping with every moment, and I wonder briefly if Christian's alright. After today, I want nothing more.

The doors open and I step out in the foyer, just before I notice Christian lying still on the floor.

"Christian?", I call out but he doesn't answer. I run to his side and listen to his chest; good, he's still breathing. I shake him gently but he doesn't stir, causing me to shake him harder but he doesn't move at all.

"Christian", I cry but he doesn't say anything. I quickly reach in my pocket and pull out my phone before calling for help.


	15. Chapter Eleven

**I'm waiting outside** a hospital room, secretly praying that Christian wakes up. Fortunately, he's still breathing but he hasn't woken up for a couple of hours since he got here, and I'm slowly starting to get worried if he will. _God, please let him be okay._

Kate should be here any minute and even though I don't want to do this, I'm secretly hoping she doesn't say a word to Grace. I know it's wrong but considering what happened to Elliot, I don't need her worrying about two sons right now. I don't need to break her heart any more after this.

"Ana!", Kate calls out and I turn to see her running towards me before opening her arms and pulling me in. _Don't cry, don't cry._

"Thanks for coming."

"Any time."

"How's Elliot?", I immediately ask.

"He's fine. I told him I was coming down. He looks a lot better after this", she answers and I smile in return. Soon, she pulls away and I struggle to keep my tears at bay.

"How's Christian?", she asks.

"He's still breathing but he hasn't woken up."

"Any idea what happened?"

"He was probably drinking for all I know", I retort.

"I'm so sorry, Ana."

"Kate, can you promise me that you won't say any of this to Grace?"

"Why not?"

"After what happened with Elliot, she doesn't need to know about Christian's condition until he gets some help."

"Ana, she deserves to know what's going on."

"Kate, I can't do that to Grace. At least not right now."

"Ana, we can't keep this from her."

"I'll tell her but not until Christian gets some help."

"Are you gonna be the one to help him?"

"What choice do I have?"

"Ana, it's not your place to say."

"What do you mean?"

"Ana, I know you're still upset about what happened with Steve and I don't blame you, but are you really doing this for him or for you?" _What?_

"Kate, it's not about that and it never has been. Ever since we met, it's only gotten worse."

"Do you think you're responsible?"

"After this, I don't know what to think."

"Ana..."

"Kate, I'm only doing this for him but not for myself. I still have nightmares about it but I swear that's not the reason why I'm doing this. After Steve, the last thing I wanted was another man suffering from a disease."

"Has Christian hurt you?"

"Of course not. He's never even come close."

"And this?"

"It's the only thing I can do."

"Does Christian know?"

"Knowing him, I think it's better not knowing. If it's the last thing I do, I'm getting him some help." Before Kate can respond, we see a nurse heading our way and fortunately, she doesn't look too worried.

"Is he okay?", I ask once she's arrived.

"He's waking up and he's gonna be fine."

"Oh, thank God", Kate breathes.

"Any idea how this happened?"

"Not sure yet but apparently it affected his neurotransmissions, which in this case was almost life-threatening as a result." _Oh my God..._

"How so?", I almost choke.

"We're running some tests but apparently, he had too much alcohol and his body couldn't take to the consumption. It's a miracle you got to him in time."

"Can I go see him?"

"Just for a moment. He should be able to go home later today if we don't find anything else."

"You want me to stay?", Kate inquires.

"No, it's fine. Just please don't tell Grace about this and let me handle it, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Ana, but I can't do it forever."

"I wouldn't ask you to."

"Take it easy, okay? Let me know how it goes."

"I will", I reply before she pulls me in for another hug.

"I'm so sorry, Ana", she whispers.

"It's not your fault", I assure her and after a beat, I release her and follow the nurse down the hall.

 **Christian still asleep** but he looks a lot better than he did. The nurse has left us alone for a little while and after taking a deep breath, I step into the room take a seat next to him on a chair by his bed. I gently grasp his hand as a single tear escapes from my eye. _Thank God he's okay._

After a moment, he opens his eyes and blinks in the light, and I quickly wipe the tear before he can see.

"Hey", he smiles once he sees me.

"Hey, yourself", I smile, hoping it looks sincere.

"I was hoping to wake up next to you in a different way", he smirks.

"Maybe later I'll let you", I joke.

"You're on, Miss Steele", he chuckles before sitting up and wincing as he does.

"Does that mean I owe you for this?"

"Hmm, maybe. I'm almost sure it's not every day you're a damsel in distress."

"Damsel in distress?"

"Didn't your mother read you fairytales?"

"Funny."

"Just trying to liven the mood."

"I guess you do have some talents, then."

"You're one to talk Mr. Grey."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Need I remind you about our time in Paris? You could barely stand on your feet."

"It's like I said, I'm not the only one that can't walk."

"Again, I find that hard to believe", I joke and he laughs in response.

"What was your excuse for the stunt you just pulled?"

"What stunt?"

"Christian, you were passed out when I found you." He looks at me as if he doesn't remember.

"Where was that?"

"Back at your apartment."

"I don't remember that."

"The nurse said you might've been drinking."

"Huh, that's an understatement."

"Do you remember the reason this time?"

"No reason. It was just a habit at the time."

"You sure about that?"

"Are you scolding me, Miss Steele?"

"Always, Mr. Grey."

"Hmm. I guess you weren't kidding about your honesty."

"I've never been known to not tell the truth", I smirk, throwing his words back at him.

"I guess not."

"Has it ever been this bad for you before?"

"Resulting in me ending up in the hospital?"

"Rightly so."

"No, it hasn't. This is a first for me."

"Then why did it happen now?"

"Miss Steele, you ask a lot of questions."

"Knowing you, I think it's self-explanatory."

"Then why are you so concerned about my drinking?"

"Since the day we met and I found out you had a problem."

"Ana, I told you it wasn't a problem."

"Then what about this?"

"What about it?"

"Christian, cut the bullshit. This almost went a lot further than you'd intended."

"And yet it didn't."

"You sure about that?"

"I don't need you to tell me I have a problem!"

"If I don't, then who will?"

"Ana, this is just who I am and it's not something that I'm willing to change."

"Because of your mother?", I blurt out loud but as I ask this, he looks at me confused.

"What do you know about my mother?", he says quietly.

"I found out who released those photos of us."

"Who was it?"

"My friend José. The guy I told you that left me a while back."

"He did this to you?"

"I guess he was more upset than I thought he was."

"Bastard", he says under his breath. "What did he tell you about my mother?"

"That she was an alcoholic...and that she abused you."

"That's a matter of public record", he says, sighing.

"Is it true then?" He takes a deep breath before continuing.

"I suppose it is. She had a short temper but that...I never knew she could go that far."

"And your friend?"

"She tried to help me forget, and that led to my mother committing suicide."

"What do you mean?"

"Elena raped me when I was fifteen, saying that it could help with the problem. My mother found out and thought it was her fault so, she ended the pain and I never saw her again."

"Did they know each other?"

"They were friends back when I was growing up, so I wasn't too sure about going through with it at the time."

"Then you became an alcoholic?"

"It was the one thing that I inherited from my mom."

"And what about now?"

"I already told you, it helps me forget my past."

"And how well has that worked out for you in the past?"

"Fairly well until now."

"And that gives you an excuse to not get any help?"

"Miss Steele, I don't need any help and this is exactly why I didn't want you know."

"You think I couldn't handle it?"

"I just didn't want you to have this shit on your mind."

"And what about Grace?"

"What about her?"

"Would she approve of what you're doing?"

"It wouldn't be a first. I haven't exactly been a model son in the past."

"Christian, that's not..."

"Ana, why are you so interested in what I do in my time?"

"Need I remind you of where you are right now?"

"That doesn't mean anything."

"The hell it doesn't!", I shout before I can stop myself.

"Ana, I don't need you to be my fucking therapist about this, so drop the act and let me deal with this myself!", he shouts and that's the last straw to drive me over the edge. I stand abruptly and storm out of the room before heading outside in the calming rain. _God, why is he so frustrating?_ I try to help him but he just pushes me away. When's the last time anyone did that to me and most of all, why the hell doesn't he want any help and why the hell would he be so hostile about it?

 _"_ _Ana, I know what happened to you when you were ten was terrible, but...are you really doing this for him or for you?"_

Is that why I'm doing this? Christian isn't the first alcoholic I know but unlike him, the experience wasn't traumatizing. Do I really wanna help him for himself?

 _God, why is this so confusing?_

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and after a moment, I head back inside. I can't deal with him right now, so hopefully Elliot's okay on some company.

 **"** **And he just threw you out after that?",** Elliot asks as Kate hands him a glass of water for some painkillers he needs.

"Not exactly, but he might as well have considering our scuffle. Is he always like this?"

"Stubborn or a douchebag?"

"Both."

"Yes. It's apparently been in his nature ever since he was little."

"I just can't believe how hostile he got."

"That's Christian alright. Even as a kid he never took no for an answer."

"He told me you two got in a fight when he was drinking

"Yeah", he says sighing. "I just never thought he'd go that far with me."

"What do you mean?"

"Christian and I have had our differences ever since we were adopted, and he always relied on me to take care of him growing up. However, after we had an argument about God knows what, I was worried it drove us apart for good."

"How long ago was that?"

"About four years ago. Fortunately, he wasn't too wasted at the time."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry about this."

"Don't worry about it, Ana. I'm just sorry you have to put up with it at all."

"Trust me, me too", I whisper.

"Anything from José about yesterday?", Kate asks, hoping to change the subject.

"Nothing yet, but I don't know if he'll contact me. I just can't believe he would do that to me."

"Have you told Jack about it?"

"God, don't remind me about him. The last thing I need is him yelling at me again."

"Ana, it wasn't your fault that this happened."

"And what if it was, Kate? If I hadn't met Christian, none of this would've transpired."

"Because of how you met?"

"Because of what it led to. Think about it, Kate. He told me he wasn't drunk when we met but after that night, he started drinking more and just hasn't stopped. What if I led him to this and can't pull him back?"

"Ana, you can't be thinking that."

"Knowing him, it's hard to think at all."

"Ana", Elliot interjects. "Don't let him get under your skin like this. He has problems, I'll admit, but I doubt that you had anything to do with it."

"How do you know?", I ask exasperated.

"Ana, it's nothing more than a disease; that's all. After his mom died, he just couldn't cope with the event and wanted to get away. Add that with his father leaving him behind and it only got worse from there. It was way before he even knew who you were."

"Has it ever been this serious?"

"Not that I remember. I've never seen him like this for as long as he's been drinking."

"God", I whisper under my breath.

"Ana, it has nothing to do with you. I promise you that. Whatever his reason is, it wasn't because of you."

"I appreciate the pep talk, Elliot, but I just don't know what to do about him at all. If he doesn't get help, what am I supposed to do then?"

"Just give him some time, Ana. He needs help but it has to be up to him. Unfortunately, you can't force him to go down that street."

"And what if this occurs again?"

"Well, if you want, I know a guy who got me through rehab so if Christian's addiction doesn't stop, I could always give him a call."

"Elliot, I can't ask you to do that."

"After what happened with me, it's the least I could do", he says before Kate takes his hand and squeezes it gently.

"Okay", I say after a while. "Thanks, Elliot."

"Don't worry about it. Just let me know how it goes, okay?"

"Will do", I smile wistfully. I'm just wishing it'll never come to that.

 **I walk outside** just as the rain starts to ease and as I'm looking for my keys, I hear someone call out my name from down the street. I look up and see Mia running towards me. _Mia?_

"Ana?", she asks once she gets closer.

"Yes", I reply and before I know it, she pulls me in for a hug and I can tell she's crying.

"Thank you so much for helping Christian and Elliot. I just don't know what I'd do without them."

"Um, you're welcome", I answer because I can't think of anything else to say. Soon, she pulls away and starts wiping away her tears.

"Sorry about that", she chuckles sadly. "I don't think we've been introduced till now."

"Christian let me know. It's Mia right?"

"Yeah, that's me. He told me about the little scandal you had going on."

"Yeah. Guess that's one way to bring us closer together."

"Trust me, I don't blame you for a second. I once got a date just from getting a cup of coffee and the next thing I knew, he was coming back to my place."

"I'm sure that was interesting", I joke and she laughs in response.

"Knowing my family, I think that's putting it lightly", she replies before wiping away a stray tear from her cheek.

"Is he doing alright?", she asks after a while.

"He was awake when I saw and they said he'll be okay."

"Was it poisoning from the alcohol?" _She knows about his drinking?_

"Um, they're not sure yet but they're running some tests to find out. We can only see from there."

"I suppose so. Anyway, sorry about the hug but I just can't thank you enough for getting him some help." _Yeah,_ _I wish I could believe that._

"It's no problem and I'm glad he's okay", I respond, hoping it sounds convincing. I don't need her worrying about him any more than she is.

"And what about Elliot?"

"He's doing a lot better and has more color than he did."

"Is Kate with him?"

"Yeah, but I was just up there so I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Okay, good. Thank God she's getting him steady on his feet. Anyway, thanks again and hopefully we can hang out in the future." _Whoa, change of direction._

"I'd like that. It was nice to meet you, Mia."

"You too, Ana", she smiles before pulling me in for another hug and squeezing much tighter. I wish I could say something to relax her but the best I can do is hug her back for as long as she needs. I can only imagine what she's going through after this.

After what feels like an eternity, she eventually lets me go and after checking her composure, she waves goodbye and heads inside the hospital. I finally find my key for Wanda and after unlocking her, climb inside and shut the door. _How in the hell am I supposed to keep this from Grace?_ I've always respected her after Kate introduced me to Elliot but this? What am I supposed to tell her? If she ever finds this out, it'll break her heart.

Shaking my head at the thought, trying hard to concentrate, I start up the engine and make my way back home. I just can't think about Christian Grey right now, and I'm sure if I can forgive him for what he did.


	16. Chapter Twelve

**At work, I'm** going over some manuscripts for Jack and my mind keeps racing back to Christian Grey. Did I have a right to force him into help? He's been doing this for a while, but then I step in and make it even worse. Is this just because of what I went through with Steve? Am I afraid that Christian's gonna hurt me, or am I just worried about something else? Question is, what? I've never been in a committed relationship before and of all the men I could've chosen for myself, I end up with Christian Drinking Grey. Is that what I'm really upset about? That he's not the one for me? He's the first man that made me feel good about myself but with his drinking, could it ever be enough?

 _"_ _Do you love him?",_ Claude's words repeat in my head.

 _Do I love Christian?_ It's been a while since I've loved anyone but after what happened, could I really love him?

 _"_ _But you do care?"_ Why would Claude even ask that? I wouldn't even be here if I didn't care about Christian. God, why the fuck is this so difficult? Maybe if we never met, this would've never happened. Then I could go back to regaining my sanity, or lack thereof.

"Ana", Jack calls from his office, making me jump.

"Yeah, Jack?", I ask.

"Can you come to my office please? I need to have a word with you." _Shit, what the hell did I do now?_ First it was the wrong bagel from this morning and after that I didn't get him a coffee because I was busy with other things. He's been a lot more demanding than usual for today.

"Yeah, I'll be right there", I smile as sweetly as I can and he disappears behind the door. Taking a deep breath, I attempt to gather my equilibrium and after putting away some folders, head for Jack's office. I timidly answer the door and enter and after having his permission, take a seat by his desk.

"Ana, is there something going on that I should know about?", he asks all of a sudden.

"No, why?"

"You seem distracted today." _That's an understatement._

"What do you mean?"

"This", he says simply and motions for me to step behind his desk. _Weird, he's never asked me to before._

"Um, okay", I say as I stand and look at his computer screen. It looks normal; what's the problem?

"Is there something I should be searching for?"

"You sent me the wrong manuscript. This is for that pirate story, not the one about the singer."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought I sent the right one." Have I ever done that before? I can't recall if I ever did.

"Is there something you wanna tell me?", he inquires. Since when does he ever ask me a personal question?

"It's nothing. Just a stupid night at the hospital."

"With you?"

"No, with Christian. He passed out from drinking too much and ended up in the hospital when I came back to his place."

"He fucking did that to you?"

"He didn't do anything. I just came to his penthouse and found him on the floor. If I hadn't come in time, he might not have made it."

"Does that mean it's getting harder for you two?"

"Honestly, I don't think it's gonna work. He was a jerk to me after I pushed him too far and after that, I'm not sure if we were meant to be", I sigh, staring down at my fingers. _Just when I thought that I found the right man._

"Ana, I really hate to see you like this. In all the years you've been working for me, I've never seen you this depressed." _Depressed? I've never been depressed._

"It's fine, Jack. I don't need to worry about him anymore. We're done", I whisper, trying hard not to cry in front of him.

Just then, he takes my hand in his and before I know what he's doing, he kisses it softly and runs circles around my palm.

"Ana, do you remember the last time I called you into my office?"

"Of course I do." _Where's he going at with this?_

"Do you know why I was upset?"

"Because of the picture and your name on the cover?"

"No", he whispers before standing and looming over my body. What the hell is he doing?

"It's because...", he continues. "That you were with him, instead of being with me." _What?_

"Jack, I don't think of you like that", I interject as I try to remove my hand but he tightens his grip before I can.

"Ana, why do you think you waited so long for a promotion? If I gave you what you wanted, then how the hell could I keep you close under my thumb and not have you to myself? After all the drama you're dealing with because of Christian, I tried to make amends but you kept going back. I even gave you the job in order to make you mine. Don't think you got it because you had any talent."

"Jack, I...", I start but before I know it, he takes my hand and places on his jeans, directly over his growing erection. _What?!_

"He can't make you come the way I can, Ana. Even though you're a screwup, I still want you for myself and I won't let that cockblocker stop me from getting what I want", he retorts with a wicked gleam in his eyes with a small hint of lust. Oh my God... _That's_ why he was upset about the photo?

I quickly remove my hand and before I can stop myself, I knee Jack in the crotch before running for the door and darting down the hall. I don't look behind me and run out the door into the pouring rain, breathing heavily and collapsing to my knees. I can't fucking believe this. I've been working for him for nine years and all this time he wanted to seduce me? How the hell did I miss this? Putting my head in my hands, I cry on the sidewalk, finally realizing how wrong I've ever been.

"Ana", I hear someone call out behind me and turn to see Hannah running toward me, as more tears start running down my face.

"Ana, what's wrong?", she asks alarmed as she kneels beside me and gazes at my face.

"Jack...", I remark, trembling, but can't bring myself to tell her what happened. God, I feel so ashamed.

"Ana, come inside. I don't want you getting sick", she offers as she tries to help me up.

"Hannah, I can't. I can't go back in there", I cry as I try to hide my face.

"You wanna go get some coffee? My treat?", she asks gently as she tries to remove my head from my hands.

"Okay", I say finally and after she helps me clean up, we head down to the café down the street.

 **"** **He did what?",** Hannah exclaims as I take a sip of coffee.

"And all this time, I thought it was just me", I reply, feeling completely embarrassed to confess this to anyone. Hannah's a good friend but I wish this was a dream that'll let me wake up.

"Oh, Ana, I'm so sorry. I can't believe he did that to you."

"It wouldn't be the first but at least now I know why I didn't get that promotion right away. Now I'm starting to wonder if I even deserve it at all."

"Ana, you worked hard to get that promotion."

"Yeah, and all because my boss was waiting for the right moment to get me in his pants! How the hell could I deserve that at all?", I yell before lowering my head and staring at the table. _Don't cry, don't cry._

"I'm sorry, I...", I start and Hannah gently grasps my hand before I can continue.

"Ana, I know you feel hurt and that you don't belong here, but please don't think you had anything to do with it. Jack, he always let you get away with these things but this? It's completely unacceptable. And I promise you that you did nothing to deserve that."

"Then why do I feel like this? After all this time, I thought it was just me but now... What am I supposed to do?"

"If you want, I could file a report", she offers.

"And what then? I just don't know how I can live after this. I believed in him and he fucking abused my trust.'

"I know, sweetie, but I promise you that he'll never do it again. If you want, I can drive you home and head back to SIP to file a report with Jerry. Then we'll make sure he never bothers you again."

"Hannah, I can't ask you to do that."

"I want to. You've helped me before, it's my time to pay you back."

"Thanks, Hannah. I really appreciate that."

"It's no problem. The least I could do for a good friend like you."

 **Hannah helps me** upstairs to my apartment and once we reach the top, she pulls me in her arms and give a warm embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Ana", she whispers.

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

"Still, I'll get his ass fired and far away from SIP. You have my word about that; I promise to make it happen."

"Thanks, Hannah. What would I do without you?"

"You'd be cleaning the washrooms and using a chair for a desk", she jokes.

"Please, don't remind me about that", I scold but I'm laughing as well.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"Sure. I'll see you then", I smile and she gives me a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Good. Try to get some rest, okay? I'll see you in the morning", she smiles and after one final hug, she leaves me on my own and walks down the stairs. Breathing deep, I fish out my keys for the door and after a few moments, finally find the right one and unlock the door to my house. Kate rushes in the room, obviously happy to see me but her smile drops when she notices my expression.  
"Ana, what happened?", she exclaims as she runs over to check me.

"I'm fine", I lie, sniffling and wiping my nose on my shirt.

"Are you hurt? Do you have a cold?", she inquires again and I finally decide to put her out of her misery.

"Jack seduced me and I..." _Shit, what else can I say?_

"What?", she shouts, startling me when she does.

"Come inside and tell me what happened."

 **"** **And that's when I ended up back here",** I finish as Kate tries to process what I've said.

"I can't believe he did that to you."

"He even called me a screwup but that he was worth my time. Now I know why he was so upset about that photo."

"The scumbag! I can't believe he tried to hurt you like that."

"I should've seen it coming. Every time I got in trouble, he gave me another chance and threatened to fire me but never got around to it. I thought he was being easy but turns out he was just waiting for his moment."

"Ana, I'm so sorry about this. He didn't go any further, did he?"

"No. The only thing he did was make me touch his erection."

"Ugh. I knew there had to be a reason why I didn't trust him when I did."  
"Guess we were both wrong from the beginning."  
"Ana, do you think this was your fault?"  
"Well..."

"No, don't even entertain something like that. He did this to you and you did nothing to warrant it."  
"But Kate..."  
"No buts, Ana, I don't wanna hear it. Jack's the one that hurt you after being your mentor, and I don't want you thinking that it's because of who you are. You're so strong and ridiculously smart, and all Jack did was take everything you had and make you feel small. You didn't make it happen, so don't think that you did." I wipe my nose again with my shirt as my eyes start to well up with more tears. Kate takes me in her arms and hugs me tight, allowing me to weep where I am.

"I'm so sorry, Ana. If you ever need me, you know I'm always here."

"Thanks, Kate. That really means a lot", I smile and she smiles in return. Soon, she releases me from her grasp and I immediately feel a little better with her here.

"Have you heard from Christian?", she enquires as I desperately attempt to clean my face from the stains.

"No and quite frankly, I don't know if I ever will."

"What do you mean?"

"Kate, I know we had a rocky start but after all this, how could I ever stay with a man like him? I tried to make it work but after that time at the hospital, I just don't know anymore."

"Are you breaking up with him?"

"I honestly can't live like this anymore. One drunk is fine but two? How could I ever keep up?"

"Ana, I know it's been a little hard but he only acted that way because of who he is."  
"Kate, that's exactly what I mean. One minute we're fine and having a great time, but the next thing I know, he's in the fucking hospital and kicks me out just because I tried to help him. If it's always gonna be this way, then how can we ever work out?"  
"Ana, Elliot's a drunk and I'm still with him today."  
"Kate, I didn't mean..."

"I know but Ana, didn't you ever think that the reason why you're with him is because he needs some help?"  
"What do you mean?"

"Ana, why do you think he's never had a real relationship? It's because every woman didn't give him a fucking chance but ever since you met him, he's been a different man."

"Yeah, one that's been drinking as much as he's ever done."  
"That's not it. He's had this disease way before you even met him, but considering the last time you even saw him, maybe that's a sign that you're the angel he really needs."

"Kate, I'm not an angel."  
"Ana, when are you ever gonna see how special you really are? You kneed Jack in the crotch and didn't even blink."

"Because he assaulted me", I interject.

"No, it's because you're strong and a lot tougher than you look. When's the last time anyone stood up to that creep?"  
"I'm sure someone's already done it."  
"And none of them are you. Trust me Ana, if anyone can make Christian change, then why see the opportunity and not drive it forward? After his mother, he doesn't have anyone else, and nobody has ever gotten close to him the way you did since that night."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"  
"Stay with him and hold onto the reins until he slows down. He's troubled, I'll admit, but it's not like he's the first man you've ever met with a problem."

"And we all know how that turned out with a fucking pistol and a hole in the mouth."  
"Ana, you didn't cause Steve's death and that was his problem, not yours."

"And what about Christian? He's already passed out and almost died because of it."

"Then that's the reason why you keep holding on. If you can't change him, then who the hell can?"

Before I can respond, we hear a knock on the door and after excusing herself, Kate stands up and goes to see who it is.

"Ana, there's someone here to see you", she calls out and I'm confused when she does. I wasn't expecting company.

Checking myself, I stand from the couch and walk over to Kate, my heart stopping when I see who it is. It's Christian; Christian Fucking Grey.


	17. Chapter Thirteen

**I stand gaping at Christian,** surprised that he's here and standing in the doorway.

"Christian", I remark, unsure of what to say.

"Ana", he replies, looking a little nervous as he does.

"Do you want me to stay?", Kate asks me and I slowly shake my head.

"No, it's fine. I can take it from here."

"Okay. I'll be in my room if you need me", she responds before holding the door for Christian, allowing him to enter as she steps aside. She leaves the room after closing the door, and Christian looks at me as if I'm the principal and he's the student that's done more wrong than good.

"I wasn't expecting you to come", I say quietly, hoping he doesn't notice I've been crying the way I do.

"I was hoping it was a good time. Considering what happened", he replies, guiltily. "Can I sit?", he asks and I nod, watching as he walks over to the couch, and takes a seat beside me, just before realizing what I've been doing since I left.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing", I say simply, sniffling and wiping my nose on my sleeve.

"Ana, tell me; please. Did someone hurt you?", he says softly before reaching for my hand and taking it in his. I'm silent for a moment before taking a deep breath, wondering if I should tell him or just live with the shame.

"Jack assaulted me", I say and Christian's eyes widen.

"What?"

"Apparently, he was more upset about you having me and not him. All this time I thought it was just me."

"What did you do?"

"I kneed him in the crotch before running out and eventually coming here. I was just too ashamed to stay there much longer, so I wanted to come somewhere in order to forget."

"Did you think it was your fault?"

"Why shouldn't it be? Nine years working for him and all this time he just wanted to use me for his advances, making me believe that I didn't deserve what I got. Now", I say before sighing. "I just don't know what to imagine anymore. God, I can't believe this happened", I cry before covering my face and allowing the tears to fall. Christian gently removes my hands from my face and lifts my chin so I can look into his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault, Ana. The only one to blame is the sleaze ball who used you."

"Christian, how the fuck can you say that? I waited a large portion of my life for a fucking change from him, and it only ended with me being humiliated and wondering why in the hell I got the job in the first place. He used me, Christian. How the fuck can you say that it wasn't my fault?"

"Because it wasn't and I won't fucking believe that. Jack saw an opportunity to treat you like shit but you shouldn't be going around as if you fucking earned it. I've spent my whole life wondering if I've gained the life I live now, and all that started by my own fucking mother who took advantage of me and led me to a woman who only made it worse. I didn't get where I am on my own, so don't fucking tell yourself that you didn't earn your job. You deserve every fucking prize as you cross the fucking line."

" 'Took advantage of you'?"

"Let's just say, her abuse went a lot further than these burns on my skin. If it wasn't for my father or even my new family, I wouldn't be here or sitting with you now. I've had it hard, Ana, but nothing I did could've led to where I am. You got the job because you have potential, so don't go through your life thinking that you don't." I close my eyes tightly, hoping to stop the flow of my tears, just before Christian reaches out and gently wipes away a tear from my cheek.

"I've just never felt more embarrassed in my entire life", I whisper and Christian gently pulls me into his arms. I rest my head on his shoulder and my arms on his biceps, crying softly for what feels like forever. He holds me tenderly and after a moment, kisses my hair and whispers in my ear.

"I'm so sorry, Ana. If I had been there, he never would've touched you."

"You had your problems, so I wasn't expecting you to save me."

"Are we ever gonna get around that?"

"I pushed you too far so yeah, I think we can."

"I'm sorry I talked to you like that. The last time I overreacted, it was towards my own parents."

"Do they still not know you were there before you left?"

"I sneaked out the back and told Elliot not to tell them. I told Mia the same."

"Does it ever get hard for you keeping it a secret?"

"Sometimes but I've learned to live with it because of Elliot. I never would've imagined it leading to something like this."

"Are you ever gonna get some help to keep it from repeating?"

"I don't know but I'll try to hold it down."

"Are you mad because I forced you to do it?"

"You wouldn't be the first so no, I'm not mad."

"Then why do you do it?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"Because without it, I feel like I'm lost."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since my mother became an alcoholic, even before I was born, I hardly knew any other lifestyle and wanted nothing more than to just be by her side and hope it would go away. She wasn't the best mom and I wasn't the best son, but I still loved my mom and just wanted to make her proud."

"Is that why you became an alcoholic?"

"Without it, I wouldn't be this close."

"You're really a piece of work, you know that?"

"At least I admit that I've taken it too far."

"Because of me?"

"Because it led to me ending up in the hospital. If it hadn't been for Elliot, it would just be another day and now that I'm here, I don't know what to do."

"You aren't drinking now, so I guess it's a start."

"How do you know that?"

"Trust me, I can tell. I think I'm starting to like it."

"Well good because at this rate, I thought a teddy bear would do the trick", he jokes and I laugh in response. He wipes away my tears and caresses my cheek and the next thing I know, he gently pulls my face to his and kisses me tenderly on the lips. I grip his shoulder as his tongue teases mine and a small moan starts to emanate from my throat. When he pulls away, I can hardly catch my breath.

"I've missed you. I didn't realize how much until you left my room", he remarks. Before I can respond, he kisses me again and lifts me off the couch, raising me in his arms and leading me to my bedroom. He pushes the door with his foot and sets me on the floor, before closing the door and locking it as he does. He pulls me in and kisses me again and this time, I surrender without wanting him to go. Regardless of the situation we were faced in, I've never felt more alive or more at home than I ever have before. Livid or not, I'm so glad he's here.

Christian turns me around and gently presses me to the door and with his lips still on mine, I feel him tug at my shirt and lift it above my head, leaving me exposed. He then proceeds in unbuttoning my jeans and with his thumbs hooked into the sides, he slides them and my panties slowly down my legs. I hold onto him as I step out of my clothes and watch as he rises to his feet and reaches behind me before unhooking my bra. He slides it leisurely down my arms and tosses it to the side, before then proceeding in removing his own clothes. I stop his hand as he reaches for his jeans and start in taking on the task until he's naked and waiting for more.

"Take me, Christian. Forget about today and take me as you want", I gently plead and after a moment, he lifts me and wraps my legs around his waist, before lying me on the bed and hovering over my chest.

"Are you sure about this? I can stop if you want me to", he asks and I raise my hips to meet his, indicating I need this as much as I need him. Taking the hint, he steps briefly off the bed and reaches in his pants' pocket and wastes no time in sliding on a condom, before stepping on the bed and pushing my legs apart.

"If it gets too much, you have to tell me to stop. Okay?", he inquires and I nod my response. Taking the cue, he grips himself and pokes at my opening, before slowly sliding in and taking me higher than when we first met. He circles his hips so I can feel more of his length and soon, he tenderly rocks his hips and holds me in his place in an attempted escape from all the bullshit from our lives.

"Oh, Christian", I say, trembling.

"It's okay, baby", he replies soothingly and kisses me again just as I feel my walls tightening when he does. I hold his waist with my legs and pull him down, never wanting to let him go and wanting to forget everything that's endured. The drinking; the fighting; the assault; the crying. All I want is him to never let me go. After all this, I never want him to go.

"Christian", I cry out and just like that, I finally find my release and hold him in my arms as he joins me as well. He collapses on my chest and rests his head near my heart, breathing deeply as I hold him close in my arms.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you", he says as he rises off my chest.

"I guess we have a few things to figure out."

"How can you ever forgive me for being a jerk to you like that?"

"I pushed you, Christian, so it's not your flaw at all." Why does he feel so hurt over this?

"My mom always thought that drinking was the answer."

"Did your father ever think that?"

"He was absent a lot but I don't think he ever did. We were close so when my mom hurt me the way she did, he completely lost it and wanted her to be punished. Neither one of us would've imagined her ending the way she did."

"How did you find out?"

"Elena was a friend of my mom's and heard from a neighbor . The neighbor was supposed to see her that day but when she didn't arrive, she got worried and went over to check to see if she was okay. That's when she found my mom lying dead on the floor."

"How did she die?"

"An overdose but I don't know what kind. Once my father found out since I was staying with Elena, he took me away and figured that some other family would be better off raising me, rather than her. He didn't want me to relive that moment, so he dropped me off and I never saw him after that."

"Why did he leave you at your new family?'

"Around the time I was about three, Grace came around and started a relationship with my mom—I think they were old friends wanting to catch up—and once she found out that my mom was an alcoholic with a short temper to match, she offered to take me away but my mom refused since she thought we were doing fine. They kept coming back and begging her change, but after what she did, I guess it was the right time."

"Why did you decide to start drinking?"

"Growing up, I was never close with my mom, so I thought that by drinking the way I did, it'd give me an excuse to keep her memory and hopefully keep her close."  
"Has your disease ever gotten this bad?"  
"Not until four years ago when I was doing nothing else. The doctors told me what I had, which I don't remember what it was, but all I did was tell them not to tell Grace. If she found out, I wouldn't be forgiven and after Elliot was drinking, I just didn't want her to think it was her doing or if she did something wrong. Mia and Elliot tried to make me stop but since Elliot never could, how the hell could I try it for myself?"

"Did he ever try seeking help before the accident?"

"A couple of times but he never went through with it."

"And you?"

"Let's just say that once you start, it's hard going back."

"Are you mad because I wanted you to change?"  
"Only because I didn't wanna live up to my sins. If I get help now, it'll be too late."

"Why would you say that?"

"Ana, I can't get help and expect myself to stop. Trust me, I've tried in the past but no matter what I did, it just wouldn't stop. I tried for seven months before deciding to quit."

"And what about now? I don't wanna see you getting hurt just because you won't stop."

"It wouldn't be the first time I thought hurting was enough."

"Then what am I supposed to do until you find out for yourself?"

"Just give me time and be patient with me. If I don't have that, then I'm never gonna stop."

"Can you promise me you'll get better over time?"

"Only if you promise to stay with me when I do."

"Okay. I think I can live with that."

"Good, but I was serious about that bear", he quips. I punch him on the arm but I'm laughing as well. Time and patience; I can live with that for now.

 **After some time passes,** I wake suddenly from my sleep and hear a faint noise coming from nearby. After checking Christian who's asleep by my side, I slip on a robe hanging by my bed and very carefully open my door. I quickly realize it's my phone that I'm hearing and with one final check on Christian, I quietly open the door and close it behind me, before tiptoeing down the hall and looking for my phone. I find it resting on a table near the sofa and glancing quickly, see that its ringing. I step closer and check the caller ID, only to see _Mom_ flashing on the screen. Furrowing my brow—I haven't heard from her in a while—I pick up the phone and answer her call.

"Hi, Mama", I remark.

"Hi, Anastasia. I'm sorry it's so late but I was hoping to talk to you."

"It's okay. Is everything alright?"

"Yes and in fact, that's the reason why I'm calling. Bob and I got some time off from work, and we were wondering if it'd be okay to visit."

"You still want to see me after what happened with Steve?"

"Sweetheart, I don't blame you for that. I needed some time but I never thought you were responsible."

"Really?"

"Of course, Anastasia. He had his problems but I would never dream of putting the blame on you. If I could do it over, maybe I could've saved him."

"Mom, we both know it was too late for that."

"I know but my biggest regret is being absent when it happened. I'm so sorry, sweetie. I should've never left."

"It's okay, Mom. I'm not mad at you."

"Good, thank you and I'm not mad at you, either. Would it be alright if we paid you a little visit?"

"Um, well, I have a little situation that I have to deal with if you do."

"Is it serious?"

"I don't know yet but I'm not sure you can handle it."

"Ana, whatever it is, I'm sure we can handle it. I miss you, sweetie, and Bob wants to see you, too. If you don't want us to come, then say it and we won't." As she says this, I suddenly realize how much I miss seeing her and every moment she helped me whenever I was in trouble. Until this moment, I didn't realize how much.

"Sure, Mom. I'd love to see you again."

"Oh, good, I would love to see you, too. Listen, I gotta go but once I arrive, we can have some girl time and you can tell me about the job."

"How did you know I got a promotion?"

"Honey, you post every day on Facebook."

"Oh", I giggle. I almost forgot I did.

"I'll see you soon, Ana. I love you."

"I love you, too. Goodnight, Mom."

"Goodnight", she says and hangs up. I toss my phone on the couch and rest my head in my hands. How the hell am I supposed to tell them about Christian?


	18. Chapter Fourteen

**I'm visiting Elliot** with Kate in the hospital and fortunately, he's looking a lot better than he did. Christian went to work when I left and unfortunately, he could tell that I was upset. I brushed it off as nothing but honestly, I'm not sure if it was convincing. How the hell am I supposed to tell my mom that I'm with an alcoholic? After Steve's suicide, we both swore off being drunk for good, so if she finds out I'm with Christian, God knows how she'll react. The last thing I need is reliving the past and with Christian, I don't wanna start again. _God, why is this so hard to figure out?_

Kate's outburst interrupts my reverie and I look to see her laughing at whatever Elliot just said, before noticing him wincing and holding onto his side. The doctors said hard laughing isn't the best thing for his injuries but right now, I don't think he cares at all.

"And the nurses said I could have sex after I'm out. Heard it should speed up my recovery even more", he winks and Kate rolls her eyes at his comment.

"Not gonna happen, Elliot. Need I remind you about your accident?"

"Oh, come on, that was just a little scratch for me."

"Right and my father is the fucking president."

"You're saying he isn't?"

"You're completely impossible."

"That's what I was hoping for", he smirks and Kate giggles in response. _God, it feels so good to see so her happy._

"So, Ana, how are things going with Christian?", Elliot asks as he tries to sit up and Kate helps him out.

"We're fine", I answer, hoping it sounds convincing.

"Did he apologize for what happened?", Kate inquires dismissively. She's still a little curt with my last fight with Christian, but I told her everything was fine and that she had nothing to worry about. If only I could say the same truth for myself.

"He apologized, Kate, but you know it wasn't his fault", I remind her and I can tell she's not convinced.

"Whatever you say, Ana. As long as you're both happy", she smiles sweetly and my doubts have ceased to exist. Always count on Kate to be the sister I never had.

"Is something else going on between you two?", Kate asks as she takes a seat next to Elliot.

"My mom and Bob are coming to Seattle", I blurt out loud and Kate's eyes widen as I do. _Yeah, I know._

"Do they wanna meet Christian?"

"They don't know about him yet. How am I supposed to tell them?"

"Kate said you've dealt with a drunk before in your life", Elliot interjects. .

"Yeah, and it ended with him taking a pistol to his mouth because of what I've done. If I hadn't told my mom about him, he might never have done it."  
"Ana, you were only sixteen at the time."

"It doesn't matter. If we had acted on it then, he might still be alive."

"Ana, whatever he had wrong with him had nothing to do with you. You're a good person and I know your mother knows that, and nothing you said could've led to what he did. That was his escape and there was nothing you could've done."

"Thanks, Kate, but it's a little harder to believe. Hopefully Christian doesn't have the same fate."

"Was Christian drinking when you last saw him?", Elliot queries.

"No, thank God, so I guess that's a good sign."

"I'm sorry you gotta go through all that with him. I guess the Grey's really aren't the best options for a relationship."

"Don't say something like that. You're safe and you're with me", Kate interjects as she gently takes his hand.

"Kate, alcohol and a Grey don't mix together at all. If I had known this was gonna hurt you..."

"Stop it, Elliot. I love you no matter what."

"I love you, too, Kate. I just wish that I could back."

"Shh", she hushes him before leaning forward and kissing him tenderly on the lips. Regardless of what's occurred recently in the past, I know they still love each other and want to make each other happy. I'm secretly hoping they can figure everything out.

Just then my phone starts ringing in my pocket and when I pull it out, I can see it's Christian Grey.

"Hey, I'll be right back", I announce before picking up the phone and heading out of the room.

"Hello, Mr. Grey", I answer once I'm further down the hall.

"Miss Steele, I figured you'd be at the hospital with Elliot."

"Are you jealous that I am?", I quip.

"Absolutely, although I'm wondering if it's true", he laughs and I laugh in response.

"I was wondering if I could take you out on a date tonight. After everything that's happened between us, I figured it'd be appropriate."

"Oh, did you now? Should I be worried, Mr. Grey?"

"Always, Miss Steele. You should know that by now."

"Do you promise not to drink?"

"If it makes you happy, then I won't", he remarks and I can tell it's sincere. For some reason, the thought makes me smile.

"Fine, but I get to pick the restaurant for our date."

"Deal. See you there at seven?"

"Fine. I'll text you when I can."

"See you then, Miss Steele."

"See you later, Mr. Grey", I giggle before hanging up the phone. I'm about to make my way back to Elliot's room but as I turn around, I notice Kate emerging but as I look closer, I can tell she looks worried. _What's wrong?_

"Kate, are you alright?", I inquire once she gets closer.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You wanna go out for lunch? I wanna buy something for Elliot."

"Of course. It'll be my treat", I smile and she smiles weakly in return. _Shit. I hope she's alright._

 **We're having lunch** in a nearby deli, and Kate's anxiety is building every second. Honestly, I've never seen her this distracted.

"Kate, are you alright? You seem a little distant."

"I'm fine", she replies but I'm not thoroughly convinced.

"Kate, talk to me. Is there something wrong with Elliot?"

"No, but he just asked me to marry him." I gape at her words, wondering if she meant it.  
"Are you serious?"

"Honestly, I wish I knew."

"What do you mean?"

"Ana, I really love him, I do but given our history together..."

"You wonder if it'll be worth it."

"Exactly. I mean, I'm grateful he's doing better, but what happens if he starts drinking again and it just gets worse from there?"

"Has he said anything about it?"

"Just that he won't do it again but that's exactly what he said before we had that fight."

"Are you having doubts that he won't?"

"A little, but not a lot."

"I think you should trust him, Kate. After his accident, he told me that the last thing he wanted was hurt you like that and after this, I'm sure he'll keep his promise."

"I don't know, Ana. I mean, I love him the way he is and would never want him to change, but I'm just afraid of what lies ahead even if we can't figure this out. The last thing _I_ want is my heart broken again."

"Do you think Elliot won't keep his word?"

"Of course not, but this? What am I supposed to do?"

"I know it's hard, Kate, but he is willing to change for you in the hopes to make you happy."

"He does make me happy but how can I think of marrying him? I've never even thought about that and I just don't know what to do."

"You'll figure it out, Kate. He cares for you a lot and I know you care for him. Just give him a chance and try to see it through. After every other guy you've been with, what more do you have to lose?" Kate sighs before giving me a response.

"You're right. I'll give it some thought."

"That's my girl. I know you won't regret it."

"And what about you and Mr. Billionaire himself?", she smirks, causing me to groan.

"Honestly, it's a little too early to tell."

"Any new plans coming up?"

"He's taking me for dinner tonight and after I asked him, he promised he wouldn't drink."

"Sounds like he's making progress."

"After all we've been through, that's the best I can go on."

"Are you two getting serious?"

"I guess so. I mean, we start out trying to resolve a little scandal, and the next thing I know, I find him collapsed on the floor."

"Hey, at least he's trying now after all."

"Yeah, he's definitely 'trying', that's for sure", I joke.

"You know what I meant", she scolds me but I can tell she's laughing as well. "But seriously, Ana, are you two gonna be okay? I've never seen you this depressed before."

"Depressed? Kate, I'm not depressed."

"Ana, you've barely smiled since your last spat with Christian."

"Yeah, but when we bicker, it's kind of fun to be honest. He's a pain in the ass, yes, but if I've learned anything from this, it's the benefit of the doubt."

"Just like Annie with Mr. Stacks?"

"Minus the obvious setbacks."

"As if your relationship has been normal?"

"Point taken, but at least I got to see Paris."

"Then I guess that's all that matter, apart from the sex of course", she winks and I roll my eyes in response.

 **I stand waiting** for Christian at the restaurant, secretly thinking about my last talk with Kate. Am I really depressed with Christian? I didn't think I was but after everything that's happened, I'm starting to wonder if I am. Am I way over my head with this thing? I've never been this stressed out over a man in my life and I'm still considering if it'll be worth it, especially with the man I shared a bed with from the start. He's never hurt me, even after our fight and when I thought he was cheating, but if we don't make it, what will I do then? I've never felt this way before and of all men, it had to be Christian Grey. Hopefully my mother feels the same way, too.

As I'm standing there on the sidewalk, I start to wonder if Christian is running late. I check my watch and see it's after seven. Did he forget about tonight or is he just running late?

I stand waiting for a few more minutes before hearing my phone ring and after checking the ID, I see it's SIP. _Weird. They never call me after hours, not even when I'm off work._

"Hello?", I answer.

"Hey, Ana. It's Hannah."

"Hi, Hannah. Is something going on?"

"Kind of, but could you come to SIP for a minute? There's something I need to discuss with you." _Holy shit._  
"Am I being fired or something?"

"No, of course not. It's just you have something you have to fill in for Jack." _God, don't even mention his name._  
"What is it?", I ask indifferently.

"A speech for the graduation ceremony at Washington State University. SIP has been funding the English Department since the beginning and the Head Editor in charge is supposed to participate."

"But Hannah, I'm not an Editor."

"That's actually why I wanted you to come in; Liz just told me you got a promotion at SIP." As she says this, all my blood runs cold and drains from my face.

"A-Are you serious?", I stutter.

"Looks like all your hard work finally paid off. I told her about Jack and when she found out what happened, she decided to give you the job. Apparently, they've been looking at you for a while but because of Jack's intentions, he just never saw it through."

"Are you sure that they want me? I hardly have any experience there because of my duties to Jack."

"Well, according to them, you have more than enough for the job. I told them I'd talk to you about it but if you're not interested, they'll completely understand and give you a bonus if you say no. After what happened with Jack, they just want to make it up you. So, what do you say?", she inquires and I honestly think that I'm gonna faint. Nine years working for Jack and all of a sudden they're offering me his job. I mentally pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming.

"Ana, are you still there?", Hannah asks when I don't answer right away.

"Yeah, sorry. I can just hardly believe this is happening."

"You deserve it, Ana. So, is that a yes?"

"Yeah. Yeah, of course. I'd be happy to take the job."

"Great", she replies, obviously happy with my answer. _Was she worried I'd say no?_

"I'll talk to Liz about it and when I get more details on the speech you're giving, I'll be sure to give you a call."

"Can you fax it to me? I'm a little busy at the moment."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed you were home."

"You know me so well."

"Yes, I do", she chuckles. "I'll fax you the speech as soon as I can by tonight. Because of all the new authors, I'm basically living here until I'm dead", she quips and I laugh along as well.

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you on Monday, then?"

"You got it. Congratulations, Ana. I'm happy it all worked out"

"Thanks, Hannah. Talk to you later."

"Bye", she answers before hanging up. Once again the feeling of fainting makes a comeback. _Jack's job... I just got Jack's job._

As I'm standing there still reeling for this information, I then remember my date with Christian and check my watch to see that it's 8:15pm. _Where is he? I hope that nothing's wrong._

I pull out my phone and start calling his cell, but it immediately goes to voicemail and I'm left with a generic message. Feeling frustrated, I decide I've been waiting long enough and contemplate going to his house to see that he's alright. I make up my mind and say a silent prayer before heading for my car and pulling out into the street.

 **I head for** Christian's apartment, memories from before still circling my mind, and find a nearby parking spot by the front door. I quickly lock Wanda and head inside, before looking for the elevator and pushing a button once I'm inside. _Please let him be alright, please let him be alright._

Once I arrive on his floor, I step out before suddenly hearing some screaming coming from the great room and something heavy smash against the wall. I quickly run further into the room and immediately freeze in my tracks when I see what's going on. It's Christian with an older woman I don't recognize, and she's holding a revolver right by Christian's face.

 _Oh no... What the hell is going on?_


	19. Jump-Cut Four

**Christian's POV**

 **"** **Elena, you don't know what you're doing",** I calmly try to say to Elena.

"Fuck you, Christian", she snarls and I can tell that she's determined.

"That's exactly what you did, Elena. You fucked me and I never wanted you to do it."

"Even after your mother burned you?", she snaps back.

"At least she didn't rape me after I told her no", I shout and see Elena clench her teeth. _Yeah, that got her attention._

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it. I was just trying to help you after the bitch you called your mother."

"And how did that turn out, Elena? She's dead because of you, so why act like you're a saint?" As I say this, her mouth opens wide, completely insensible to what I've just confessed. If she had never raped me, maybe my mother would still be alive today. If she can't see this, then she's not who I thought she was anymore; why didn't I see that when I had the chance?

"How the hell can you tell me something like that? You're not the only one who was drinking in that family?", Elena asks in disbelief, making my blood boil. What the fuck is her problem?  
"At least my drinking was better than what you did", I almost shout and just before Elena can say anything else, her finger starts to grip the trigger further and just before she can fire, I quickly seize her and take the gun from her hands. I then turn on the safety and pull out my phone, calling Taylor who instantly arrives in a few minutes down the hall.

"Take this bitch to jail and make sure she never gets out", I order before emptying the gun.

"With pleasure, sir. I'll make sure she gets her time", Taylor retorts obediently before stepping forward and quickly restraining Elena with a pair of handcuffs behind her back. He pulls her out of the foyer as I pocket the bullets and as he walks to the elevator, I soon notice Ana standing like a scared little bunny at the end of the hall. _What?_ How long has she been standing there?

"What the fuck are you doing here?", I shout and she furrows her brows at my reaction.

"Why the fuck are you yelling at me? I thought you were gonna die", she shouts back, instantly making me crosser.

"I was just being held at gunpoint by a maniac and it's suddenly my fault that it happened? I don't need you protecting me, Ana. I can take care of myself." What if she had gotten hurt?

As soon as I say this, I instantly notice her expression but it's not of anger; instead, it's hurt. Before she can say another word, she immediately turns on her heel and stomps toward the elevator and before I can chase after her, she's pressing a button and the doors press to a hiss.

 _Shit. What the hell have I done?_


End file.
